


Sentiments interdits

by lucierole



Category: Albator - Fandom, harlock - Fandom, space pirate Harlock
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: La fédération d'Ixion est une grande puissance d’Andromède qui réunit plusieurs planètes de cette galaxie. Elle a découvert pratiquement toutes les civilisations de l'univers et possède une technologie de pointe dans tous les domaines. Elle a passé des accords avec les planètes qui l'intéresse pour exploiter leurs ressources naturelles contre sa technologie. Mais ses dirigeants sont avides de pouvoir et en veulent toujours plus, vidant toutes ces planètes les unes après les autres de leurs biens. Certaines civilisations se sont soulevées contre elle et la guerre a éclaté. Mais le combat est inégal car la plupart des galaxies ne peuvent pas rivaliser contre la terrible armada de la fédération d'Ixion. Malgré tout certains hommes qui ne sont pas des soldats ont décidé eux aussi de lui tenir tête, l'idée de se soumettre à cette grande puissance n'est pas envisageable plutôt mourir. On les appelle les corsaires de l’espace.Harlock est le plus célèbre d'entre eux. On dit de lui qu'il est sans pitié, glacial, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Je vais vous faire découvrir un autre homme, l'Homme qui l'est réellement. Non je ne me suis pas trompé, un grand H comme Harlock.





	1. face à face

Je suis prisonnier de ce vaisseau de guerre. Je me suis battu avec les miens contre la fédération d'Ixion, qui veut notre planète pour exploiter ses ressources naturelles et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Les soldats de la fédération tuent et chassent la population de notre terre natale. Une milice dont je fais partie, c'est mise en place pour contrecarrer les plans de cette fédération. Aujourd’hui rien ne s’est passé comme prévu, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. 

Un officier d'Ixion nous est présenté après notre capture. IL nous regarde d'un air narquois bombant le torse mains derrière le dos, satisfait de sa prise apparemment. Il rit à plein poumon et dit.

« L'argent est plus fort que la loyauté. »

Je comprends à cet instant que l’on a été dénoncé. Puis les grilles de ma cellule se referment dans un fracas de vielles tôles rouillées.

Notre plan était de nous infiltrer dans une base avancée de la Fédération proche de notre quartier général pour détruire leurs stocks d'explosifs et d'armes lourdes. Après le briefing avec notre Commandant pour revoir en détails le déroulement de notre mission, direction la base ennemie dans nos véhicules tous terrains, armés jusqu'aux dents. Quelques minutes suffisent pour nous y rendre. Notre chauffeur dissimule notre jeep derrière un bosquet et notre groupe descend en silence. Quelques pas et nous sommes derrière la base, collés contre le bâtiment proche de la porte de service par où nous allions nous infiltrer. Mon compagnon d’unité devant moi s’accroupit devant la porte de métal et s’occupe de faire sauter la serrure. L’opération ne dure que quelques secondes et mon équipe entre. Moi je reste à mon poste qui est de surveiller nos arrières avec deux de mes compatriotes. Les minutes passent, je m'inquiète, ils sont beaucoup trop long à revenir. Soudain une lumière éblouissante provenant du toit de la base ennemie me transperce les yeux. J'entends des pas cadencés fouler le sol, des bruits d'armes qui se déverrouillent et une voix amplifiée par un mégaphone s’écrie. Elle nous signale que nos soldats entrés par effraction sont tous morts. Cette voix nous demande de jeter nos armes et de nous coucher à terre si nous ne voulons pas subir le même sort. Mes deux compagnons d'armes et moi exécutons ces ordres. Des soldats d'Ixion se jettent sur nous et nous menottes mains dans le dos. Je suis furieux qu'ils me mettent la main dessus, ma seule envie, tous les égorger, quitte à perdre la vie. Mais je ne suis pas seul, je ne veux pas compromettre les chances de survie de mes compagnons. Les soldats nous font monter dans un camion qui nous transporte jusqu'à l’aéroport de leur base. Arrivés à destination les soldats nous font descendre avec brutalité. Deux gros navires de type bombardier sont stationnés sur le quai de ravitaillement. Les soldats nous conduisent à l’intérieur du navire le plus proche de nous et nous jettent dans les cales. Ils nous crient dessus pour que l’on se couche au sol. Face contre terre nous sommes rués de coups de crosse et de bottes le temps qu’ils finissent de nous enchaînent à la paroi vaisseau.

Le gouvernement d'Ixion délivre de grosses récompenses à toute personne donnant des renseignements sur nos agissements. Les soldats nous attendaient bien armés et en surnombre. L'issue a été fatale. Tant de morts et de vies brisées pour un peu d'argent ou de nourriture. Je n'ai aucune rancune envers cette personne qui a pu nous dénoncer, peut être un père de famille qui ne voulait pas voir ses enfants mourir de faim, la vie est si dure depuis quelque temps. Les magasins sont vides ainsi que les champs, plus d'élevage d’animaux. Dans peu de temps la population d'Orcus mourra de la famine. Ce qui nous attend mes compagnons et moi, les chaînes, la faim … la mort, qui nous donnerait peut-être la liberté que nous espérions tous finalement. Voilà c'est comme ça que je voyais mon avenir, court et douloureux.

Enfermé seul dans ce grand cachot sombre, mon esprit vagabonde dans mes souvenirs. Mes pensées se dirigent vers quelques épisodes joyeux de mon existence avant d'être un soldat d'Orcus. Je me remémore les beaux paysages de ma planète natale, certains lieux et jours heureux. Puis ce drame qui hante mon esprit sans cesse. Depuis, ma vie est remplie de douleurs, de mort, de combats incessants. Ma petite enfance et une partie de mon adolescence sont bonheur et joie, entouré de personnes aimantes. Jusqu'à ce que le Fédération s'empare de notre planète. Mon père ce grand homme que j'admirais tant, ma mère, si douce et jolie. Mon grand frère de quatre ans mon aîné qui me taquinait tout le temps. Et puis comme tous les jours de ma pénible vie, cet instant déchirant surgit de ma mémoire, disparus ses êtres tant aimés. Lors d'un bel après-midi bercé par la douce lumière de notre étoile bleutée, mon frère et moi étions dans le jardin en train de cueillir des légumes. Ma mère voulait les cuisiner pour le repas du soir. Soudain des soldats d'Ixion entrent, détruisant la porte d'entrée de notre foyer. Mon frère et moi surpris du grand fracas dans notre maison, décidons de nous coucher à terre contre le mur. Nous rampons jusqu’au bas de la porte fenêtre pour regarder la scène en toute discrétion. Les soldats demandent à nos parents de les suivre. Mon père refuse et... Un coup de feu retendit. Le corps de mon père s’effondre au sol. Ma mère se retourne et commence à courir en notre direction et s’écroule, elle aussi, après ce deuxième coup de feu. Ses yeux débordants de larmes sont rivés sur nous, son regard perdant la vie m'obsède depuis ce temps. Mon frère met sa main sur ma bouche pour éviter que je crie. Il me regarde et pose son index sur ses lèvres. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que j’ai compris et il m’entraîne dans la cave accessible par le jardin. Nous nous dissimulons dans la petite cachette que notre père avait construite pour nous sous le sol. Au cas où disait-il. Après cet effroyable tragédie mon frère m’emmena chez nos grands-parents. Il avait changé depuis ce jour, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Plus de jeux, plus de rires. Un soir avant de me coucher, j'embrasse mon frère comme à mon habitude pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il m’enlace et me serre très fort contre lui en me disant qu'il m'aimerait toujours. Après ce soir-là, il disparut de ma vie. Pourquoi m’a -t-il laissé tout seul ? Il est ma seule famille qui me reste hormis mes grands-parents mais...mon frère me manque terriblement. Plusieurs mois après sa disparition je pensais qu'il avait rejoint la milice d'Orcus. Je décidais de la rejoindre deux ans après la mort de mes parents espérant retrouver mon frère. Puis je voulais me venger de la fédération, elle m'a tout pris.

Lorsque vous vous engagez dans la milice d'Orcus vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même. La tenue vestimentaire réglementaire des soldats d'Orcus se compose d'un uniforme noir, veste et pantalon très ajustés. Un semblant d'armure grise protégeant le haut du torse. Un masque gris lui aussi cachant la totalité de l'arête du nez, la moitié des joues et du front. Pour finir une longue cape à capuche noire, de grosses bottes montantes jusqu'au-dessus du mollet. Un pistolet à rayon laser avec un ceinturon sont fournis en même temps que ce packtage. Pour finir, on vous donne un nouveau nom, vous n'êtes plus rien, sauf un soldat d'Orcus. Avant de vous envoyer tuer toute cette vermine d'Ixion, on vous entraîne, nous les nouveaux à vous servir de vos armes à la perfection. Tous les jours des entraînements de tirs. A force de tenir ces énormes fusils d’assaut, les paumes de mes mains étaient couvertes d'ampoules et mes doigts parcourus de crampes. Mon bras droit meurtri de courbatures, mon épaule entièrement couverte d'hématomes par le recul des armes. Les sports de combats et d'épée font partie des entraînements aussi. Je me bats au corps à corps avec ses hommes taillés dans le roc, moi qui ressemble à une arbalète, les premières semaines furent difficiles. Le maniement de l'épée me valut quelques blessures assez importantes. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps mon corps n'a plus mal et la fureur dans l’âme me pousse vers l'excellence dans la maîtrise de ses sports. Finalement cela me procure un certain apaisement, jusqu'au prochain entraînement. J’ai tellement de haine en moi que mes entrainements deviennent de réels combats. Je le paye au prix fort car mes compagnons n’hésitent pas eux aussi à frapper encore plus dur que moi. Mon chef de section estimant enfin que je suis prêt pour le combat, m'envoya dans une unité d’élite spécialisé dans le sabotage. Enfin je pouvais déverser ma rage, ma colère sur celle qui m'a fait tant de mal. Mais ce temps est révolu, je suis un prisonnier de la fédération d'Ixion maintenant.

Assis contre la paroi froide de ma prison, tête base capuche rabattue sur mon visage, les bras tendus posés sur mes genoux pliés, j'entends les moteurs du vaisseau d'Ixion ronronner, je le sens s’élever dans les airs. Ça y est nous décollons d'Orcus, vers quelle destination nous emmène-t-il ? Je pense à cet instant à un futur des plus noir. Je lève les yeux vers cette petite lucarne laissant filtrer quelques rayons bleutés de notre étoile. Cela fait neuf jours que je suis enfermé. Mon estomac me fait mal je n'ai mangé que quelques barres de protéines que mes geôliers ont bien voulu me donner. Les soldats d'Ixion ont l'ordre de nous affamer et nous rationner en eau aussi. Comme ça les détenus sont plus facilement maîtrisables. Je suis très affaibli. Je me lève péniblement, mes jambes vacillent et je suis pris de vertige. Après avoir fait la mise au point de ma vision je parviens à faire quelques pas. La mort est au bout du chemin, bientôt je serais délivré de toute cette horreur. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Par pitié que quelqu'un abrège la souffrance de mon corps et de mon âme.

Tout à coup le bombardier est frappé d'une énorme secousse, qui me projette au fond de ma prison, je suis sonné. Le vaisseau essuie une deuxième secousse toute aussi violente. Que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous attaqués ? Un troisième choc, terrible celui-là pousse le vaisseau d'une force incroyable. Toujours à terre je suis propulsé vers les grilles de ma prison. Le bombardier vire sur la droite et sombre, la descente est interminable, les alarmes hurlent, mon cœur s’emballe. Je comprends que nous venons d'être percutés, je m'agrippe aux barreaux de ma geôle et ferme les yeux, je sais que l'on va s'écraser au sol, ma prière va être exaucée. Dans un grand fracas le vaisseau s'échoue à terre, les lumières des plafonds clignotent pour finalement s’éteindre, des bruits de tôles froissées raisonnent partout, des hommes hurlent, c'est le chaos. Un silence mortel s'en suit. Mes bras sont toujours enroulés autour des barreaux que je serre de toutes mes forces. J'entends des cliquetis. La serrure de ma cellule se déverrouille, la porte s'ouvre. Les lumières de secours s’allument, je ne peux pas m'échapper, je suis enchaîné. Je hurle pour avoir de l'aide. De nombreux hommes passent devant moi, des soldats d'Ixion, mes compagnons de combat mais aucun d'entre eux m’entendent, trop préoccupés à sortir de ce tas de ferraille. Un seul homme daigne enfin s’arrêter devant ma prison, il me regarde droit dans les yeux comme pour me juger. Il lève une main et la passe derrière sa nuque pour en sortir une épée. Je recule dans le fond de ma cellule prêt à me battre même si je ne suis pas en condition pour vaincre. Il avance de quelques pas vers moi et me dit.

« Je veux juste briser tes liens. »

L'homme me demande de me mettre à genoux et de poser mes mains au sol. Je m’exécute tout en surveillant ses faits et gestes. Il s’accroupi face à moi, positionne son épée entre mes poignets, soulève son sabre au-dessus de la tête et frappe. Mes chaînes volent en éclat. Je ressens l'onde de choc dans tout le corps. L’homme se redresse et reste là quelques secondes à me regarder me frotter les poignets meurtris par mes liens.

« Ne gaspille pas la liberté que je viens de t'offrir. » Me dit-il.

» Je vous le promets. »

Il me salut en me tapotant l'épaule, me souhaite bonne chance et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. Cet homme devait être un prisonnier comme moi, son visage était creusé de fatigue. Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais je lui dois tout. Sans son intervention ma merveilleuse aventure n'aurait certainement jamais commencé.

Je franchi le seuil de la porte en titubant. Je n'y crois pas je suis toujours vivant et libéré de mes chaînes. Toute ces émotions ça fait beaucoup vu mon état, je m’adosse un moment contre le mur du couloir pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. J'ai le souffle court, la vision floue et je tremble comme une feuille. Je regarde de chaque côté, il y a des débris et des morts partout. Je m'engage sur la droite du couloir, afin de trouver une sortie pour m'échapper. La liberté était-elle au bout de ce couloir ? Inespérée il y a quelques minutes. Puis sortit de nulle part, un soldat d'Ixion se jette sur moi, me plaque à terre. Je me débats mais ses mains entourent déjà mon cou. Je retiens ses bras puissants, trop fort pour moi. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, ils sont remplis de cruauté, je commence à suffoquer, le manque d'air dans mes poumons se fait sentir. Je me souviens que les soldats de la Fédération ont un couteau à leur ceinturon. Alors dans un dernier souffle de vie, je lâche son poignet gauche et lui tâtonne le flan. Il faut que je le trouve ou je suis mort. Je cherche pendant que cet homme continue à me serrer la gorge, enfin je saisie le manche de sa lame. Je lui porte un coup profond sur le côté atteignant le cœur. Il stoppe net son étreinte et s'écroule sur moi. Faisant le double de ma carrure j’ai un mal de chien à me sortir de sous ce tas de viande refroidie. Je le pousse sur le côté pour me dégager, je respire de nouveau. Je retire le poignard du corps du soldat et le cache dans ma botte. Je lui prends sa ceinture avec son pistolet à laser pour le mettre autour de ma taille, maintenant j'ai de quoi me défendre. Je regarde l'homme que je viens de tuer en récupèrent le peu de force qu'il me reste et je reprends mon chemin. Le couloir me paraît interminable, j'arrive enfin à une intersection d’où je peux apercevoir la douce lumière du jour. Puis j’entends des pas lents et réguliers qui s’approchent. Il va falloir encore que je me batte pour ma liberté. Je me plaque contre la paroi juste à la jonction des deux couloirs et j'attends. Les pas se font de plus en plus près.... Et s'arrêtent soudainement. Je comprends que mon ombre m’a trahi, il sait que je suis là derrière le mur. Alors je ferme les yeux, prends une grande aspiration et sors de ma cachette en dégainant mon pistolet laser. Et là je tombe nez à nez avec un homme, bras tendu lui aussi, tenant une espèce d'épée. Je suis aveuglé par la lumière derrière lui, je ne vois qu’une silhouette noire. Et je lui dis.

« Je veux juste passer mon chemin. »

Comme il ne ressemble pas à un soldat d'Ixion je rajoute.

« Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. »

Après quelques secondes une voix me répond.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas mon ennemi. »

En me décalant un peu sur la droite pour ne plus avoir la lumière face à moi, je reconnais cet homme par les descriptions de personnes l'ayant croisées. Silhouette longiligne, chevelure brune, longue et en désordre. Cape noire à haut col intérieur rouge, pantalon et veste marron en cuir vieilli et le symbole à tête de mort, le Joly Roger imprimé sur le devant du torse. C'est le célèbre corsaire de l’espace, Harlock. Ennemi juré de la fédération d'Ixion qui mit sa tête à prix à qui pourrait le ramener mort ou vif. Il a certainement attaqué le vaisseau pour le piller et délivrer ces pauvres âmes destinées à la mort. Harlock s'approche à quelques mètres de moi. Je retire ma capuche pour le saluer. Je croise pour la première fois ce regard implacable qui fait sa réputation. Il me dévisage un moment sans un mot et baisse son arme, je fais de même.

« Tu étais prisonnier sur ce navire ? »

« Oui Capitaine, est-ce vous qui avez abattu ce vaisseau ?

« Nous avions des vivres à récupérer sur Orcus pour continuer notre voyage, ce vaisseau me barrait la route alors... tu connais la suite. »

« Grâce à vous et un peu de chance je suis libre. »

« Je te souhaite une bonne route » Me dit-il en rengainant son arme.

« Vous aussi Capitaine. »

Je suis en admiration devant cet homme qui à décider de ne pas courber l’échine devant la Fédération d’Ixion, de suivre ses propres lois. Puis mon regard est attiré par une ombre en mouvement derrière lui, s'approchant lentement et sans bruit. Je remarque un bref scintillement, c’est un officier d'Ixion derrière le dos d'Harlock, arme à la main, prêt à lui tirer dessus. En une fraction de seconde, sans réfléchir je dégaine mon pistolet à peine remit dans mon étui. Je jette un regard furtif à Harlock et lui dit.

« Ne bougez plus Capitaine. »

Je me décale d’un pas sur gauche et je brandi mon arme. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, le corsaire me foudroie de son regard à vous glacer le sang. Surpris de mon geste, il pense certainement que je lui ai menti sur mes intentions. Je tire, Harlock se décale pour éviter le coup de feu qu’il pense lui être destiné. Il est vrai que mon rayon laser passe non loin de lui. Je touche l'officier en pleine poitrine le renversant. Les doigts tétanisés du soldat sur la détente de son arme lui font tirer quelques coups de feu avant de s'effondrer au sol. L'un d'entre eux me touche l'épaule gauche et me projette à terre. Dans ma chute j'entrevois la longue cape d'Harlock se soulever dans les airs et l’ombre de son pistolet se lever à la vitesse de la lumière. Cosmodragon à la main, il achève ce malheureux. J'ai mal...très mal, couché sur ma blessure la main sur mon épaule, le sang ruisselle entre mes doigts. Je pense à cet instant que mon corps ne supportera cette nouvelle blessure. Le froid commence déjà à m'envahir, cette fois je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Deux mains puissantes me redressent par les épaules. Harlock à genoux derrière moi me maintient assit.

« J'ai pensé un instant que tu voulais me tuer ! Pourquoi m’a tu protégé, tu aurais pu fuir. »

Je détourne les yeux de mon épaule et dévisage le corsaire.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi et ...et je vous ai reconnu Capitaine... Harlock. » Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. »

« Cet officier était notre ennemi à tous les deux. Je préfère vous savoir vivant, vous aussi vous vous battez pour la liberté. »

« Tu portes l'uniforme des soldats d'Orcus. Tu es l'un des leurs ? »

Grimaçant toujours de douleur je hoche la tête de bas en haut pour répondre à sa question. Il examine ma blessure.

« Partez, laissez-moi ici. » Lui dis-je.

« Tu as été blessé par ma faute je ne peux pas te laisser ici. »

« Laissez-moi, je n'ai plus la force de continuer. »

« Tu es salement touché, je t'emmène sur l'Arcadia, le Doc va te soigner. Je te dois bien ça, sans toi je serais peut-être mort. »

Et là, mon esprit s’échappe progressivement de mon corps. Harlock m'emmène sur son vaisseau, je suis sauvé. Il glisse un bras derrière mon dos sous mes épaules et passe l’autre sous mes genoux. Il me soulève comme une plume et me sert contre son torse. Je suis bercé par le mouvement de son corps au rythme de ses pas. Son doux parfum légèrement poivré m'envahit, je le respire encore et encore. Des frissons surviennent sur mon visage, les pointes de ses cheveux me chatouillent la joue. Je sens des larmes ruisseler jusque dans mon cou. Que la mort me parait douce à cet instant. Je lève un peu la tête posée sur sa poitrine pour trouver son regard, ses yeux cerclés d'or me fixent.

« Ça va aller ne t inquiètes pas. »

Je lui souris et je plonge dans le néant.


	2. blessure

Une terrible douleur me sors de mon sommeil forcé. Une lumière vive m'aveugle, je détourne les yeux pour ne plus être ébloui. Je balaie rapidement du regard ce lieu inconnu. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Totalement désorienté je commence à paniquer. Je sens que l’on touche cette épaule atrocement douloureuse, je commence à me débattre pour que l’on me laisse tranquille. Finalement mon regard s’arrête sur un tout petit bonhomme avec un uniforme blanc, il examine mon épaule. Il me sourit à pleine dent, une dentition en parfaite état soi-disant passant.

« Tout va bien mon garçon, rien de très grave, mais reste tranquille s’il te plait, je veux juste regarder ta blessure pour te donner les soins nécessaires. »

Je m’apaise un peu, je me souviens maintenant, Harlock m’a dit qu’il m’emmenait sur l’Arcadia. Est-ce réel tout cela ? Ai-je vraiment rencontré Harlock, m’a-t-il emmené sur son vaisseau ? Suis-je encore dans le fond de cette cale, enchainé ? Je n’arrive plus à mettre de l’ordre dans mes idées. Tout se mélange, le passé, le présent, les rêves. Le médecin de l’Arcadia me fait revenir à la réalité avec ces quelques mots.

« Quel est ton nom mon petit ? »

« Dickon, je m’appelle Dickon. »

« Enchanté Dickon, moi c'est Doc, le médecin de L'Arcadia. »

« Je te fais une anesthésie pour la douleur et je m'occupe de ta blessure à l'épaule. »

Après la piqûre la douleur disparaît, je soupire de soulagement. Je regarde le Doc désinfecter ma plaie avec minutie mais au moment de recoudre, ma tête se remplie de feu, j'ai cru m'évanouir de nouveau. Puis j'entends une voix grave et douce.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demande Harlock.

Je reconnais cette voix, je cherche Harlock du regard mais je suis trop assommé par l’anesthésie. Malgré tout je les entends parler.

« Et bien son épaule est très amochée, il lui faudra quelques semaines pour s'en remettre mais ça devrait aller. »

« Bien. » Répondit Harlock.

Puis le Doc ajouta.  
« Mais il y autre chose qui m'inquiète, plus que sa blessure Capitaine. »  
« Je t’écoute. »

« J'ai procédé à une analyse de sang car il me paraît bien chétif ce ptit bonhomme et elle a confirmé mes craintes. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Son sang est comme heu… comment pourrais- je dire...mon vin coupé d'eau au repas de midi. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir debout jusque-là, mais à ce stade il devrait être six pieds sous terre. »

Harlock lui répond immédiatement.

 

« Cet homme est un soldat d'Orcus, il essayait de s’échapper du vaisseau de la fédération que je viens de détruire. Il était leur prisonnier, je ne sais pas combien de temps il a été enfermé dans ces cales, mais cela explique certainement son état. Fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il se rétablisse. Compris, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Très bien Capitaine. » Répondit le Doc d'un ton ferme.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est possible. »

« Je repasserai plus tard voir comment il va. »

« A vos ordres Capitaine. »

Dans un ultime effort j'arrive à me mettre assis. Je veux les remercier, leur dire que tout va bien mais je n'ai le temps de rien du tout. Le Doc me recouche dans la seconde et me dit de me tenir tranquille. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma tête est lourde et bouillonnante. Ma vision est trouble, malgré tout je distingue le visage d’Harlock penché sur moi, pose sa main sur les miennes et me dit.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal, reposes toi un peu. »

Je sens sa main serrer les miennes au moment où il prononce ces mots. Sa voix me paraît lointaine mais je perçois une certaine douceur dans sa voix. Complètement contradictoire avec ce que l'on dit de lui. Et je plonge encore une fois dans ses yeux ambrés, impossible de lâcher prise. Puis le visage d’Harlock disparaît de mon champ de vision, la pression de sa main posée sur les miennes s’estompe. Épuisé par cette incroyable journée mes paupières se ferment. Mes dernières pensées sont pour ce magnifique pirate de l'espace aux yeux cerclés de feu. Rêve ou réalité, peu importe, Mon dernier mot avant de sombrer dans le sommeil : Harlock.


	3. Convalescence

Je me réveille d'un sommeil sans rêves. Un peu groggy j’essaie de mettre de l’ordre dans mon esprit. Des images défilent dans ma tête, certaines scènes de ma terrible mésaventure me reviennent. Puis tout devient limpide, je me remémore ma captivité, ma blessure et mon sauveur... Harlock. Mais je vais bien, je suis reposé et ne souffre pas de mon épaule. Je m'assois dans mon lit, je balaie rapidement du regard la pièce où je me trouve. Je vois une grande baie vitrée devant moi donnant je le suppose à cet instant, sur le laboratoire du Doc. Derrière cette vitre le Doc, il me sourit et me fait un signe de la main, je fais de même. A ma gauche une fenêtre assez grande donnant sur des milliards d'étoiles. Une belle lueur jaune la transperce je décide d'aller voir, l'espace est si sombre et froid habituellement. Je pose les pieds à terre. Je me dresse sur mes jambes fébriles, elles ont de la peine à me porter mais, j’arrive quand même à me rendre à la fenêtre. Je vois une grande sphère grise à ma gauche tout près de l'Arcadia. Très loin devant, une étoile qui diffuse cette magnifique lumière jaune et une douce chaleur. Au milieu de tout cela une superbe planète bleue.

« Ho que c’est beau ! »

Je contemple la beauté de ce tableau en mouvement. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet endroit. Il s'agit de la Terre, son étoile le Soleil. Mais incapable de me rappeler dans quelle galaxie elle se trouve. Je continue à fouiller dans ma mémoire lorsque j'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dans mon dos. 

« Dites-moi, Doc, c'est bien la Terre devant nous n’est-ce pas ? »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je ne me souviens plus dans quelle galaxie elle se trouve pourriez-vous me... ! »

Je reste planter sur place la bouche grande ouverte, comme pour le merveilleux spectacle que je viens de vous décrire. Car, ce que je contemple est magnifique aussi. C'est Harlock ! Je referme rapidement ma bouche. Quel idiot je fais !

Il est debout, là, devant moi, mes jambes trembles, mon cœur bat si fort qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine Quel charisme cet homme, sans rien faire il vous fiche la trouille. Son œil droit est caché par une mèche rebelle. Sa chevelure brune aux reflets auburn est toute en pagaille d’ailleurs. Son œil gauche brun cerclé d'or est impassible, sa cicatrice sur la joue gauche est assez imposante mais lui donne un certain charme. Je remarque son double ceinturon avec les boucles en forme de tête de mort posé sur ses hanches. Il n’est pas si grand que l'on dit, juste une tête de plus que moi. Sa longue cape noire affine et grandit certainement sa silhouette. Il semble assez jeune, quelques années de plus que moi je pense. J'avale ma salive et arrive à sortir quelques mots de ma bouche.

« Bonjour Capitaine, pardonnez-moi, je pensais m'adresser au Doc. »

« Ce n'est pas grave »

Harlock s’avance vers moi, une dizaine de pas nous séparent. Il me fixe, je n’arrive pas à décoder son regard. Je suis tétanisé par l’expression de son visage, aucunes émotions apparentes. Ses pas sont lents et claquent le sol en métal. Six pas… Je ne baisserai pas les yeux. Quatre pas encore …pas facile de soutenir ce regard, mon cœur s’emballe, je ne respire plus à ce moment-là. Pas question de regarder ailleurs, il est peut-être le pirate le plus redouter de l’univers, mais moi aussi j’ai ma fierté. Toujours le regard dans le mien, il passe sur ma gauche, sa longue cape noire frôle le côté de mon corps meurtrit. Il lâche enfin son emprise, je ferme les yeux et aspire profondément et silencieusement. Il est vraiment… pffou !!! impressionnant !

« Pour répondre as ta question cette planète est bien la Terre, elle se trouve dans la Voie Lactée. »

« Oui, voilà ...la Voie Lactée ! »

Je me retourne et m’approche du Capitaine, Puis je réfléchis en contemplant cette magnifique planète.

« Elle est votre terre n'est-ce pas, vous êtes né ici il me semble ? »

Il me fait face tête basse légèrement penchée, découvrant son œil dissimulé par ses cheveux. Il lève son regard sur moi avec un petit sourie en coin l'air amusé. Je lui souris aussi, il est si différent de l’homme qui est entré dans ma chambre il y a quelques secondes.

« Tu as raison la Terre est ma planète natale, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui pose les questions et c'est toi qui répond. »

Oups le Capitaine n'aime pas trop les questions apparemment.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd’hui ? »

« Très bien en pleine forme. »

« On s’est fait du souci pour toi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le Doc a bien cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à te remettre sur pied. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »

« Un peu plus d'une journée, le Doc viens de m'appeler pour me dire que tu étais réveillé. Alors je suis venu constater par moi-même. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Je retourne vers mon lit pour m’asseoir. Mon état physique n’est pas au top et la venue du Capitaine m’a retourné je pense.

« Tu es physiquement très faible. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils t’ont fait sur ce vaisseau mais tu serais mort avant d'arriver à ta destination finale si ... »

Harlock n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le Doc arrive dans ma chambre très énervé avec un bol de soupe.

« Mange-moi ça. Et je voudrai que tu fasses attention, tu es encore fragile. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose, je suis responsable de toi, reste au lit, compris ? »

« Oui, docteur. » Je dis avec malice.

Le Doc me foudroie du regard. Il s’est donné de la peine pour moi, alors je reprends mon sérieux.

« Je vous promets Doc, je vais faire attention. »

Il me balance un pyjama tout blanc sur le lit, il a l'air encore un peu en colère, alors je lui souris.

« Prend une bonne douche, tu sens le fauve et mets-moi ce pyjama que l'on puisse désinfecter tes vêtements. Si tu as besoin de moi pour te laver appui sur le bouton rouge dans la douche. »

Hors de question qu'il me touche, je vais me laver tout seul. Harlock assiste à cette petite querelle ‘’de couple’’ les bras croisés, appuyé contre la baie vitrée.

« Ça y est vous avez terminé tous les deux ? »

En cœur le Doc et moi.

« Oui Capitaine ! »

« Doc, quand il pourra sortir de l'infirmerie, trouvez-lui une cabine et prévenez- moi. »

« A vos ordres. »

Harlock fait quelques pas vers la sortie et me demande mon nom.

« Dickon, Capitaine. »

« Et bien Dickon bienvenue sur l'Arcadia. »

Harlock sort et le Doc lui emboîte le pas. Je décide de prendre ma douche comme Doc me l'a demandé, effectivement je ne sens pas très bon. Avant j’avale mon bol de soupe, mon dieu ça fait des lustres que je n’ai pas avalé quelque chose d’aussi bon. Je me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain et entre. Je me déshabille péniblement, j’ai l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Mon corps est couvert d’ecchymoses. Je passe devant ce grand miroir vertical après le lavabo, je suis horrifié de ce que je vois. Je ne me reconnais plus, mon corps à subir tellement de privations que j’ai dû perdre une dizaine de kilos. Mon épaule est protégée d’un pansement imperméable donc je me glisse entier sous la pomme de douche. L’eau brulante détend tout mon corps et le savon… Mumm le savon un pur bonheur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous cette douche mais c’est certainement la plus longue de ma vie. J’enfile mon pyjama tout blanc et ressors en pleine forme enfin mieux que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je suis encore attiré par les rayons du Soleil qui transpercent la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je décide de pousser le fauteuil près de mon lit pour m’assoir devant cette splendide vue et j’admire la Terre d’Harlock. Mon imagination m’emmène sur cette terre, je rêve d’une vie douce et agréable, je m’assoupis avec l’image de la Terre dans les yeux.

Je restais encore trois jours à l'infirmerie ne faisant que dormir et manger. Je récupérais mes forces doucement.

J'espérais revoir Harlock durant ces trois jours, Mais aucun signe du Capitaine. Il doit certainement avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de se préoccuper de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense souvent à lui. Je me surprends à revoir son regard si puissant, à ce moment-là les battements de mon cœur accélèrent et le bas de mon ventre est parcouru de frissons. Je ne comprends pas quel genre d'émotion il déclenche en moi. De la peur, de l’intimidation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cet homme.

Le Doc est à mes petits soins venant plusieurs fois par jour regarder mon bras en écharpe et me donner mes médicaments. Aujourd'hui il va rester un peu avec moi et me raconter sa vie d’avant, une existence difficile. Il m’expliqua aussi comment il était devenu le médecin de l'Arcadia. La fédération d’Ixion l'avait emprisonné pour avoir soigné les rebelles de sa planète. Le Capitaine attaqua le vaisseau où il était retenu et le pilla. Harlock passant dans les couloirs comme en son habitude, surprit le Doc soignant les blessés. Il lui proposa le poste de médecin sur l'Arcadia. Il accepta sans se poser de question.

« Voilà mon garçon, puis je voulais t'annoncer que demain tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie, le Capitaine est venu tout à l'heure, il est ravi que tu sois de nouveau sur pied. »

« Le Capitaine est venu ce matin prendre de mes nouvelles ? »

« Pas que ce matin, il vient deux fois par jour pour savoir comment tu vas. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu moi pourtant ? »

« Normal tu n'as fait que dormir, vu dans l'état où tu étais c'est normal. Cette nuit il est même resté plus d'une heure assis sur ce fauteuil là à te regarder dormir. »

« Vraiment, pourtant il doit avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de s’inquiète pour moi ? »

« Bien évidement qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, la première de ses préoccupations est le bien être de toutes les âmes qui vivent sur l'Arcadia. »

Harlock est venu plusieurs fois me voir... il se préoccupe de mon état de santé et du bien-être de son équipage. C'est étrange tout de même de la part d'un homme que l'on dit sans cœur. Est-ce une carapace pour perpétuer son image de corsaire insensible ? Toutes les personnes qui l'ont rencontré le présente ainsi, froid, sombre, et énigmatique. En ce qui me concerne je perçois autre chose. Son dernier regard sur moi lorsqu'il me tenait dans ses bras était bien différent. Ses dernières paroles avant que je tombe dans ce trou noir étaient remplies de douceur. Harlock ne me fait pas peur, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a un charisme impressionnant. Le Doc me sort de mes pensées.

« Je t'ai trouvé une cabine proche de celle du Capitaine désolé mais il y a plus que celle-là. » me dit le Doc.

« Elle me conviendra, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je vais peut-être rencontrer souvent le capitaine. Cette idée me réjouissait...encore ces sensations.

« Un homme de l'équipage te conduira à ta cabine. Il te fera une visite rapide de l'Arcadia et te présentera à l'équipage. »

Les paroles du Doc m’ont excité. Rencontrer ces pirates qui se battent corps et âmes pour leur liberté est un privilège pour moi, je les admire. Découvrir aussi ce magnifique navire agile et robuste est un privilège. J’ai entendu dire que le meilleur ami d'Harlock avait construit l’Arcadia mais n’avait pas eu la chance de monter à bord au côté de son ami de toujours. Avant de succomber à une terrible maladie il offrit ce sublime vaisseau au Capitaine pour qu’il continue leur lutte pour la liberté. La fédération tremble comme une feuille devant ce terrible vaisseau avec le corsaire le plus redouté de l'univers à ses commandes. C'est son ennemi juré.  
J’attends demain avec impatience mais avec une certaine appréhension.


	4. Naissance de sentiments

Mon prénom résonne dans ma tête, j'ai mal dormi. Les histoires du Doc m’ont perturbé. Je n’ai pas cessé de penser à cette journée qui va débuter, les pirates, l’Arcadia, le Capitaine… 

« Dickon ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est la voix du Doc ?

« Dickon lèves toi, on vient te chercher dans trente minutes. »

Mon petit déjeuner est déjà servi et mes vêtements sont au pied de mon lit, ma cape, mes bottes et un uniforme... de l'Arcadia. Le Doc me dit que la laverie n’a pas pu récupérer ma veste, trop tachée de sang et la déchirure à l’épaule trop importante. J'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner pour aller m’habiller. Je peste tout seul dans la salle de bain car j’ai un mal de chien à me vêtir avec mon épaule blessée. À peine sorti, qu'un homme toque à la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie et me fait signe de venir. Avant de partir je remercie le Doc de s’être aussi bien occuper de moi. Il veut me voir tous les jours pour mes soins. Doc me donne une accolade, ce geste me rassure un peu. A vrai dire je suis impatient mais un peu stressé de ce qui m'attend. Quelle chance pour moi de rencontrer tous ces hommes, pirates jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme, tenant tête à la Fédération d'Ixion pour conserver leur liberté. Vivre comme ils l'entendent sur ce beau vaisseau qu'est l’Arcadia. Et puis Harlock... Harlock le célèbre corsaire de l'espace, je n'ai jamais pensé croiser sa route un jour. En suivant cet homme qui m’emmène jusqu'à ma cabine, je perçois les vibrations des moteurs de l’Arcadia qui s’infiltrent dans ces sombres couloirs. Étrangement le bourdonnement sourd et régulier du vaisseau m'apaise.

« Voilà c'est ici. Pose ta main sur le boitier à reconnaissance digital. »

L'homme configure le boîtier à droite de la porte et elle s'ouvre. J’entre dans cette cabine qui sera mon dortoir pour quelques temps.

« J’espère qu’elle te conviendra car c’est la seule qui nous reste. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de plus ça ira très bien, merci ».

Ma cabine est assez spacieuse, un lit double, une table avec une chaise face à une petite fenêtre et une salle de bain à gauche en n'entrant. Je jette un dernier coup d’œil sur ma chambre avant de ressortir dans le couloir. Un grognement se fait entendre, ce sont les moteurs de l'Arcadia, il se met en mouvement.

« Nous partons ? » dis-je au pirate qui m'accompagne.

« Oui le capitaine pense que nous nous sommes assez reposés, nous retournons au combat. »

Après quelques pas dans ce couloir sombre, l’homme s’arrête pour m'expliquer que le capitaine venait panser les blessures de ses hommes et de l'Arcadia, ici, en orbite autour de la lune. Ce qui leur donnaient un peu de répit lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. En effet les dirigeants de la terre avaient signé un accord avec Ikion. Ses flottes n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer l'espace aérien de la terre. En échange-t-il concédaient à leur fournir quelques ressources naturelles non indispensables à leur survie. Si les termes de ce contrat ne convenait pas à la Fédération les chanceliers de la Terre engageraient une guerre contre elle avec pour chef de leur armada, le célèbre corsaire, protecteur de cette planète. Les terriens savaient pertinemment que s’ils laissaient la fédération d’Ixion s’installer et exploiter les ressources de la terre, il en était fini d’eux.

« Il me semble qu’Harlock a été banni de la Terre non ? »

« C’est exact. »

« Comment peut-il se lier avec le gouvernement de la terre alors ? Comment se fait- il qu’il puisse rester dans l’espace aérien de la Terre. ? » Pourq ….. »

« Doucement mon garçon je vais tout te raconter, vu que tu as l’air très intéresser par les mésaventures de notre Capitaine. »

« C’est une légende sur ma planète, on parle beaucoup de lui, de ses attaques foudroyantes. J’aimerai en savoir plus sur son passé. »

« Bon ben j’en étais où moi… Ha oui voilà. Quelques années après que notre Capitaine soit banni il y eu un renversement de pouvoir au sein de la Chancellerie. Les nouveaux dirigeant ne savaient pas trop comment gérer les menaces de la Fédération. L’un des chanceliers proposa de se servir du Capitaine car il infligeait déjà malgré son jeune âge des dégâts très important à l’armada d’Ixion. Cette idée n’a pas emballé les autres membres de l’assemblée mais n’avaient pas d’autre idées plus judicieuses. Ils convoquèrent Harlock pour établir un accord. Le droit de rester dans l’espace aérien de la terre lorsqu’il le désire et en échange il devrait la défendre coûte que coûte. Les dirigeants de la Terre savaient qu’il accepterait, il ferait n’importe quoi pour elle.

« Je peux comprendre qu’il soit attaché à sa planète natale. »

« Sachant cela, la Fédération n'a jamais osé s’attaqué la Terre et signa le traité de paix ordonné par la Chancellerie, elle ne voulait pas déclencher la fureur de notre Capitaine, même s'il s'attaque régulièrement à ses vaisseaux, la fédération le craint car il est impitoyable au combat. »

« Il est si cruel qu’on le dit ? »

« Ouais !! »

« Dis-moi, pourquoi le Capitaine a été banni de la terre ? »

« Il se battait pour que les terriens vivent libres et en sécurité. Il était le Capitaine de la flotte principale de la terre. La Fédération d’Ixion détruisant les autres planètes les unes après les autres, le Capitaine craignait qu’elle s’attaque à notre belle planète bleue. Il demanda une instance aux chanceliers pour leur soumettre l’idée qu’il pourrait déclarer la guerre à la Fédération. Sa requête fut refusée. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, voir la Fédération d’Ixion détruire toutes ces planètes avec ses habitants lui était insupportable de ne pas les aider. Alors il détruisait régulièrement les vaisseaux d’Ixion. Les chanceliers eurent vent de ce qu’il faisait et lui demanderont de cesser ses attaques par peur des représailles du gouvernement d’Ixion. Il continua malgré tout. La sentence fut fatale pour son avenir d’amiral. Il fut dégradé dans un premier temps avant son procès ensuite, il fut condamné pour refus d’obtempérer et emprisonné. Son meilleur ami et ingénieur, père de l’Arcadia le fera s’évader. Il sera déclaré déserteur et banni de la terre. »

« Quelle histoire, dit moi ! »

« Mouais, mais bon, même si le Capitaine continue à détruire les vaisseaux de la fédération, cela ne l’empêche pas de tuer et d’emprisonner de pauvres gens pour les réduire à l’esclavage. »

« Dis-moi en parlant de prisonniers sais-tu où la fédération les emmène ? »

Je pense à Gabriel mon frère, il c'est peut-être fait prendre lui aussi. Depuis que je suis dans la milice d'Orcus, aucun signe de lui, même avec le masque que l'on porte je l'aurai reconnu. Il a une cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure, c'est moi qui lui est faite un jour où il me taquinait un peu trop. Il me manque terriblement, son visage commence à disparaître de ma mémoire, cela fait si longtemps. La nostalgie s'empare de moi.

« Non pas vraiment. Tu sais la Fédération contrôle pas mal de planètes, elle utilise ses prisonniers pour exploiter d’autres mondes tombés entre ses mains.

« Je vois. »

L'espoir de revoir mon frère un jour s’affaiblit. L'homme me fait visiter l'Arcadia, le réfectoire, l’armurerie, la salle de sport, ... puis nous nous arrêtons devant une salle gigantesque. En son centre, une énorme machine qui s’élève jusqu'à… je ne sais pas en fait, tellement cette pièce est immensément haute. Ce montre de métal est connecté à d’autres machines plus petites et disposées en cercle tout autour de lui. Le tout lié par des dizaines de câbles entrant et sortant de partout. Des sons électroniques s’échappent des moindres recoins de la pièce. Des leds rouges, bleues, jaunes, scintillent en rythme sur toutes les façades de ces machines.

« La salle de l'ordinateur central, un concentré de technologie réunie dans ce lieu, on l’appelle l’Âme de l'Arcadia. »

« C’est gigantesque ! »

« Ouais, personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer à part le Capitaine. Quiconque trouvé dans cette pièce mourra de son épée. » me dit mon guide.

« Ça ne rigole pas dit moi ? »

« Non pas vraiment, c'est la seule obligeance que le Capitaine nous impose sur ce navire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il nous en interdit l’entrée, il a confiance en nous pourtant. Il passe des heures entières assit là à méditer devant l’Âme de son vaisseau comme dans un lieu de culte. Je pense pour ma part que c'est le cœur de l'Arcadia mais également le lieu de prière de notre Capitaine. Donc si je surprends un homme dans cette salle, je le tuerai. Je respecte cet homme qui m'a sauvé d'une vie sans lendemain et sa cause est juste. Il est un peu bizarre, mais je le suivrai jusqu'au fin fond de l’univers sans discuter. Enfin voilà, je te conduis à la salle des commandes pour finir. »

Nous poursuivons notre chemin dans ce long couloir interminable, je suis encore subjugué par cet ordinateur hors norme. Comment Harlock a pu se procurer une telle machine ? bien sûr, son ami disparu. Il était un ingénieur brillant soi-disant. Puis au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du pont supérieur, au loin, face à moi, j’aperçois des galaxies aussi belles les unes que les autres. Des nébuleuses dont les gaz dessinent œil, dragon, ... Et je sais combien d'autre chose encore selon votre imagination. Nous arrivons au centre de la passerelle, après avoir passé un imposant fauteuil. De chaque côté de celui-ci deux consoles de navigation quelques pas plus loin. Certainement les postes des premiers officiers et... mes yeux ne sont pas assez grand pour voir tout ce qui se présente devant moi, c'est époustouflant. D'énormes voutes en métal soutiennent ce gigantesque bow-window à 180 degrés, j’ai le souffle coupé par la vue qu’offre le pont. L'impression de ne plus avoir de sol sous mes pieds, que je marche dans l'espace me donne le vertige. Je m'avance jusqu'au bout de la passerelle qui surplombe la salle de commandes. Devant moi, la barre et au-delà de l’oriel, l'imposante proue de l'Arcadia. En contre bas la salle des commandes en arc de cercle avec tous ces hommes alignés devant leurs consoles de navigation. Dans un murmure incessant, j'entends leur voix donner les instructions de guidage de l'Arcadia. Je m’avance le pas hésitant je suis pris d’étourdissements toutes les deux secondes par la sensation de vide autour de moi. 

« Nous y sommes, tout se passe ici. » dit mon guide.

« Tu vois derrière nous...le trône du Capitaine il décide tout de ce fauteuil, ensuite il va à la barre qui est sur ton coté là et le combat commence. »

Je m'approche et touche la barre du bout des doigts, lisse et brillante. Je peux tout de même sentir les vibrations de l'Arcadia. Une grande émotion m'envahit. La barre du Capitaine...combien de temps a-t- il déjà passé ici, cramponné à celle-ci. Je l'imagine dans un terrible combat, donnant l'ordre de tire des multiples canons crachant leurs rayons de feu sur les vaisseaux de la Fédération. 

« Nous allons descendre à la salle des commandes. Je vais te présenter à l'équipage ? »

« Très bien. »

La descente d’escaliers qui mènent à la salle des commandes se trouvent à l'entrée de la passerelle, donc nous revenons sur nos pas pour descendre. En passant devant le fauteuil du maître des lieux je le scrute, pour en connaître les détails. Posé là, en bout passerelle à quelques pas de la barre. Il est fait d'une armature en bois sculptée très sombre, en son sommet un trio de têtes de mort finit de parer l'ossature du trône. L'assise est en cuir rouge ainsi que le dosseret portant le blason de l'Arcadia en son centre. Le bout des accoudoirs sont ornés eux aussi d'une tête de mort. Impressionnant fauteuil, comme l'homme qui s'assoie dedans. Nous empruntons l’escaliers de droite pour descendre. La salle des communications se trouve juste en dessous de la passerelle, nous passons devant pour rejoindre les hommes sur leur poste de travail.

Les pirates se retournent sur mon passage et m'observent.

« Bonjour messieurs, je viens vous présenter notre blessé Dickon, vous serez amenés à le rencontrer dans les couloirs dorénavant, il est partiellement rétabli, je vous prie de le saluer. »

Ils me sourient tous et me font de grands signes de tête.

« Sympa l'équipage ici. »

« Ils savent tous que tu as mis ta vie en danger pour sauver leur Capitaine, ils ont du respect pour toi. »

« Ils aiment leur Capitaine tous ces hommes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme moi, il les a sauvés d'un passé sombre pour la plupart. Tous ces hommes que tu vois ici donneraient leur vie pour lui s'il le fallait. Le Capitaine est dur et distant mais ferait tout pour protéger ses hommes qui ont juré de défendre la liberté sous sa bannière. »

J’entends des pas au-dessus de moi qui foule le sol de métal. Je les reconnais immédiatement pour avoir été bercé par leur cadence, dans les bras de mon sauveur.

Une voix se fait entendre.

« A tout l'équipage, le Capitaine sur la passerelle ! »

Il est là... Au-dessus de nos têtes. Harlock est sublime, le corps droit, le regard loin devant. Sa cape et ses cheveux ondulent au grès de la climatisation, l'effet est majestueux, on dirait un roi sur un piédestal surplombant ses sujets. J'ai de nouveau ces sensations inconnues qui envahissent mon corps, mon cœur bat si fort. L’oiseau noir sur son épaule pousse des cris si stridents qui vous percent les tympans. Et le Capitaine s'adresse à son équipage.

« Destination, Pluton. Des vaisseaux de la Fédération font du dégât là-bas. Nous y serons dans deux heures, préparez- vous au combat. »

Son visage est fermé, ses yeux sombres. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué mais soudain son regard se baisse sur moi. A cet instant je suis pétrifié par cet homme, mais pas question de détourner les yeux. Harlock reste fixé sur moi de longues secondes et se retourne, sa cape fouette l'air et disparaît, j'entends ses pas lents et légers s’éloigner. Hou-la je tremble, un simple regard de lui et vous êtes mort. Ces yeux bordés de feu m’obsèdent, tout s’arrête quand je plonge dedans. Mon guide me fait revenir à la réalité avec ces mots.

« Viens je te ramène à ta cabine. »

Je le suis sans discuter, plongé dans mes pensées essayant d’analyser mes émotions. Au fur et à mesure que nous remontons les escaliers qui mènent à la passerelle, je m'aperçois qu'Harlock est encore là, assis poing sur la joue, les yeux rivés au sol. Je sens les battements de mon cœur taper contre ma poitrine. Il doit réfléchir à son futur combat contre la fédération. Alors je me fais discret pour ne pas le déranger. Enfin, je ne veux surtout pas croiser son regard glacial encore une fois. Je l'observe juste du coin de l’œil. L'oiseau perché sur le haut du fauteuil du Capitaine me suit du regard puis, il pousse un cri persan.

« Dickon ! »

Je me stoppe net et serre les dents. Harlock vient de m’interpeller. Je fais quelques pas en arrière pour lui faire face. Je lance un regard des plus noir à cet oiseau de malheur. Je me poste devant le Capitaine et le contemple. Je fonds comme neige au soleil, je sens mes joues s’enflammées. Majestueusement assis sur son trône, il est… mon dieu c'est d'une beauté ! Un vrai tableau de maître.

« Capitaine ! »

Harlock lève les yeux sur moi et... En une fraction de seconde me voilà encore pris au piège de ce regard. Je cherche dans ses yeux une émotion mais rien. Que me veut-il ? Je suis en apnée.

« Doc m'a prévenu de ta sortie de l'infirmerie. »

Je respire de nouveau.

« Oui ce matin Capitaine. »

J’essaie de reprendre une respiration normale, je ne veux pas qu’il sente que je suis déstabilisé.

« La visite de l'Arcadia t'as plu ?»

« C'est un vaisseau magnifique. »

« Très bien, que veux-tu faire en attendant ta guérison, il faut t'occuper. »

« Si c'est possible j'aimerai reprendre mes entraînements pour être au plus vite en forme. »

« C'est le Doc qui décide cela, pas moi. »

« Je lui demanderai plus tard. »

« Tu peux disposer Dickon. »

« Merci Capitaine. »

D'où je me tenais, je pouvais sentir de nouveau son parfum. Il me plut ce petit sourire en coin à la fin de notre conversation, son regard était si doux. Il parait froid, sombre, puis l'instant d’après, tendre, sensible. Il me déconcerte au plus haut point, mais je perçois beaucoup plus qu'il ne laisse paraître. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi cet homme m’obsède. Oui bien sûr il s’agit du plus célèbre corsaire de l’espace, mais je ressens autre chose, un sentiment, une émotion que je n’arrive pas cerner.

Mon guide me raccompagne à ma cabine. Je décide de m’allonge sur mon lit pour me reposer, enfin je réfléchis d'avantage aux émotions qu'Harlock déclenchent en moi. Quel genre de sentiments j'éprouve pour cet homme ?

De l’admiration… ses hommes en ont pour lui sans aucun doute. Pour se mesurer à la fédération qui possède les vaisseaux les plus puissants de l'univers il faut un certain cran je pense. Il est connu aussi pour mener ses batailles d'une main de maître sans pitié ni remords. Une stratégie de combat inégalé. J’aimerai avoir son courage.

De l’intimidation… Un peu, il vous fait froid dans le dos avec sa silhouette sombre et son air glacial. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, j'ai vu un autre homme à plusieurs reprises.

Pourquoi ces frissons qui remontent le long de mon dos quand je croise son regard ? Pourquoi j'ai des picotements dans le bas du ventre quand je pense à lui ? Est-ce que je ressens autre chose...certainement. Ce que j’éprouve pour lui est nouveau, mais je doute...je doute de leur nature. Tous ces sentiments mélangés c'est plus profond que ça. C’est impossible, une telle relation n'est pas envisageable. Lui le corsaire de l'espace, moi petit soldat d'Orcus. Un univers nous sépare, non il faut que je me reprenne. Je dois cesser de penser à lui de cette manière.


	5. Incroyable Capitaine

Une alarme assourdissante me sort de mes pensées. J'ouvre la porte de ma cabine, des lumières orange clignotent des plafonds et les hommes d'équipage courent partout. Nous devons être aux abords de Pluton. Je mets mes bottes, ma cape et me dirige rapidement vers la passerelle. Je décide de passer par la salle des communications pour atteindre la salle des commandes, Je ne veux pas qu'Harlock me renvoie dans ma cabine. Je me dissimule à la porte de la salle des communications, de là je peux voir tout ce qui se passe. La sirène d'alerte est toujours active, des hommes de l'équipage passent devant moi en courant pour compléter les postes inoccupés. Des dizaines de vaisseaux de la Fédération sont en orbite autour de Pluton. L'alarme cesse, la voix grave du Capitaine retentit sur la passerelle.

« Tous à vos postes de combat. Yattaran, activation du canon principal. »

« Canon activé Capitaine. »

« 35° degrés tribord... A mon signal…feu ! »

L'Arcadia est pris d’une forte secousse, le canon principal crache son premier rayon de feu tel un dragon. La bataille commence, je m'approche des consoles pour mieux observer.

« Le Capitaine est à la barre ! » 

C'est Yattaran le premier officier de l'Arcadia.

Je me retourne pour observer Harlock, les deux mains sur la barre regardant droit devant.

Le Capitaine fonce tout droit sur la flotte d’Ixion qui s’approche elle aussi par le front. Proche de la collision frontale, Harlock remonte en flèche son navire et redescend en piquet pour se placer derrière la flotte ennemie. L'Arcadia grogne comme un animal sauvage et prend de la vitesse, rattrape l’un des bombardiers ennemis. Harlock se positionne en parallèle de ce vaisseau deux fois plus gros que nous sur la gauche. J'entends la barre tourner, l'Arcadia suit immédiatement le mouvement de celle-ci. La proue vire de bord et arrache tout le côté du vaisseau d'Ixion. Je n’en crois pas mes yeux. L'Arcadia rugit à chaque changement de cap du Capitaine, j'entends la barre tournée, s’arrêter brusquement pour reprendre de plus belle. Les tirs ennemis font frémir la carcasse de l’Arcadia, les faisceaux de leurs canons laser m'aveugle. L'alarme retentis de nouveau, l'Arcadia souffre, je l'entends gémir dans des bruits de métal sourds et tremble. Je suis accroché à une console près d'un pirate qui hurle des ordres de positionnement des canons secondaires. Leur puissance de feu mêlé à celui du canon principal nous ballotent aussi dans tous les sens. Dans ma tête c'est l'euphorie, mon adrénaline n'a jamais atteint un tel niveau, ce combat je n'en perd pas une miette. Le Capitaine toujours accroché à la barre donne ses directives les unes après les autres sans temps mort, comme j'aimerai lui ressembler. Je l'admire quelques secondes seulement, nous sommes touchés de nouveau par une pluie de tirs, je suis projeté à terre et me retrouve la tête sous le poste d’un pirate, qui me somme de déguerpir rapidement. J’arrive tant bien que mal à me sortir de là tellement nous sommes secoués, Mon épaule me fait souffrir, je suis tombé dessus lors de ma chute. Une fois debout je me retourne pour voir ce qui se passe devant. 

Non il ne va pas faire ça. Je vois ce bombardier passer en travers la route de l’Arcadia qui file à toute allure. Je me tourne sur Harlock pour voir… pour voir je ne sais pas quoi, c’est clair comme de l’eau de roche. Je pensais que ce n’était que des histoires pour embellir la narration de ses aventures. Harlock hurle de nous préparer au choc. Je cours vers la salle des communications dans l’espoir de m’accrocher à sa paroi avant l’impact. L’Arcadia transperce le bombardier de part en part, la violence du contact éclate la coque du bombardier en morceaux, l’onde de choc me transperce le corps tout entier. Le bruit strident des pièces de métal qui glisse le long des flans de l’Arcadia est insoutenables. 

Ensuite tout s'enchaîne rapidement, le Capitaine éventre tous les vaisseaux qui lui barre la route les uns après les autres, tandis que les canons pulvérisent le reste. La bataille ne dure pas très longtemps, les vaisseaux ennemis aptes à s'enfuir déguerpissent rapidement. Harlock a un style bien particulier pour se battre mais très efficace. L'alarme s'arrête et tout redevient calme, le combat est fini. Harlock demande un rapport immédiat sur les avaries et donne l'ordre de faire demi-tour. L'Arcadia reprend son chemin, blessé mais toujours debout avec le Joly Roger flottant fièrement au-dessus de nos têtes. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Tremblant encore de ce que je venais de vivre je décide de prendre le chemin du laboratoire du Doc.

« Dickon ! »

Le timbre grave de cette voix, c’est…

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Je me retourne, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

« Je voulais assister à la bataille, Capitaine. »

Je garde les yeux rivés au sol, je pense que je vais me faire sermonner. Lorsqu'il est près de moi, je reprends mon chemin à ses côtés.

« Le combat t'as plu ? »

Soudain un cri strident derrière nous. C'est l'oiseau du Capitaine.

« Voilà Tori-San. » Dit Harlock.

Il nous dépasse en frôlant nos têtes, je sens le bout ses ailes qui m’ébouriffent les cheveux.

« Tes cheveux sont trop longs, il faudrait les couper. »

« Pas question, j'aime qu'ils soient longs, les vôtres ne sont pas très courts non plus. »

Harlock rit. Je suis surpris et je ris aussi, mais pas longtemps. L'oiseau fait demi-tour, fonce sur nous, enfin sur moi. Je prends peur, je me cache derrière Harlock. L'oiseau tournoie au-dessus de ma tête, alors je repasse devant Harlock en rabattant ma capuche sur mes cheveux, me cache ensuite les yeux avec mes deux mains. Je me blottis inconsciemment contre le torse du Capitaine. Je sens les griffes acérées de l’animal sur mon épaule droite. Le Capitaine m'entoure de ses bras, je n'ose plus bouger.

« Ça va ? »

« Je crois. »

Et puis je sens le bec de l'oiseau dans mon cou, puis dans mes cheveux. Je soulève quelques doigts pour voir ce que me fait l'animal.

« Mais que fait -il Capitaine ? » 

Harlock me dégage doucement de sa poitrine. Il a l'air étonné.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Tori- San se percher sur une autre épaule que la mienne. »

« J'aurai préféré ne pas être le premier. »

Je finis par croiser les yeux de l'oiseau, il me caresse la joue de sa tête.

« Je crois que Tori est amoureux de toi. »

Je regarde Harlock un peu hébéter.

« Il t'a fait mal, tu veux que je le chasse. »

« Tant qu'il me pince pas il peut rester. »

Tori-San continue à fouiller dans mes cheveux en poussant de petits gémissements, je finis par me détendre un peu et nous reprenons notre chemin.

« Où en étions-nous déjà...oui alors, la bataille t’a plu ? »

« Oh oui Capitaine ! vous avez l'art et la manière de combattre c'était tout simplement grandiose et l'Arcadia il est...il est... »

« Incroyable ! »

« Oui c'est ça. » C'est vous qui êtes incroyable Capitaine pensais-je. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dévisager et de lui sourire.

« Je m’arrête ici. » Dit-il.

Nous étions devant la salle de l'ordinateur.

« Prend soin de toi Dickon. »

Il me sourit à son tour en réponse à celui que je viens de lui donner. Ses yeux marrons bordés d'or plongent dans les miens, je suis comme hypnotisé. Je lâche prise cette fois car des sensations fourmillent dans tout mon corps et me déstabilise. Je ne veux pas qu’il décèle ma gêne à son égard. Harlock entre dans la salle de l'ordinateur et me donne un salut de pirates que je lui retourne. Et je poursuis mon chemin vers le labo du Doc l’esprit complètement retourné.

« Tori viens ici ! »

J'ai complètement oublié l'oiseau sur mon épaule. Harlock ressort de la salle pour appeler son animal encore une fois.

« Tori tu viens ? »

L’animal pousse un cri en regardant vers Harlock, enroule son cou dans mes cheveux. Tori-San ne veut toujours pas me quitter alors je retourne vers le Capitaine.

« Aller Tori-San retourne avec le Capitaine tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. »

J'approche mon épaule de celle d'Harlock le volatile s’installe sur son maître. Tori pousse de petits cris roques en regardant vers moi l’air un peu triste. Je décide de m'approcher de l'animal, il baisse la tête et je caresse son long bec. Je lui dis qu'il me reverra certainement. Je m'aperçois que ma main caressant Tori qui s’est glissé dans le cou du Capitaine, est enfouie dans ses cheveux. Je suis surpris et gêné par la situation, je recule.

« Merci Dickon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, habituellement il déteste tout le monde, personne ne peut l'approcher. »

« Je fais exception à la règle apparemment. »

Harlock me dévisage, il ne m'a jamais regardé avec insistance de cette manière, j'ai l’impression qu'il cherche quelque chose à travers mes yeux.

« Bonsoir Dickon »

« Bonsoir Capitaine. »

Je lance un dernier regard sur le Capitaine qui me paraît triste. Je suis un peu déconcerté par la manière d'être du Capitaine, si différent de l'homme que je viens de voir à la barre de l'Arcadia il y a quelques minutes.

Un peu perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends donc chez le Doc qui m'interdit toute activité dans les cinq à six jours qui viennent. Heureusement ma chute dans la salle des commandes n’a eu aucun effet sur ma blessure, le Doc m’aurai certainement sermonné. Niaisement je me plains de douleurs à l’épaule. Le Doc souleva le pansement pour regarder par le dessous.

« Tout est ok, je vais te donner un anti douleur maintenant, dans une petite demi-heure tu ne devrais plus souffrir. »

« Merci Doc. »


	6. L'Ombre

Les jours passent et les combats avec la Fédération vont s'intensifier. A chaque alarme je cours vers la salle des commandes pour assister aux combats. Je regarde Harlock partir sur les vaisseaux qu'il vient de détruire pour suivre de près le déroulement des pillages. Comme j'aimerai l'accompagner !

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, le Doc m'autorise à faire de plus en plus d'exercices. Maintenant je peux m’entrainer aux sports de combat et d’épée. Ma blessure à l'épaule est pratiquement guérie et ma forme physique est au plus haut. Je m’entraîne plusieurs heures par jour avec les hommes de l'équipage qui m’ont bien intégré parmi eux. Ils sont un peu balourds les hommes d’Harlock. Du genre, je fonce dans le tas et on verra après.

Tori-San ne me quitte plus, il a pris l'habitude de me rejoindre dans la salle de combat pendant que son maître s'absente. De voir le volatile du Capitaine sur mon épaule, surprend et perturbe un peu les hommes de l’équipage. Tori-San a beaucoup d'affection pour moi, je l'aime bien aussi d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il sent bon le parfum d'Harlock. Le Capitaine m'observe souvent posté à la porte de la salle de combat lorsque qu'il vient chercher Tori. Je vois bien qu'Harlock me porte un certain intérêt. L’entraînement fini, il appelle Tori et s'en va toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin, je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Parfois je fais semblant de ne pas le voir, j'évite les regards inutiles. Mon affection pour lui grandit de jour en jour. Je continue à penser à lui d'une manière qu'il ne faudrait pas, mais après tout ça ne fait de mal qu'à moi. Puis je suis guéri, en pleine forme, je vais bientôt devoir partir, mes sentiments pour lui s’atténueront avec le temps. En attendant mon calvaire va s'intensifier, si l'on peut dire. De dissimuler ce que je ressens pour lui va devenir difficile.

Je suis dans la salle des commandes à chaque alerte de combat. J’étudie les manœuvres de l’Arcadia auprès des pirates navigateurs. Quelle synchronisation, ils connaissent ce vaisseau comme le fond de leurs poches. Harlock a remarqué mon intérêt pour les combats spatiaux, il finira par me proposer de les regarder à ses côtés à condition que je rester près du trône. Ses stratégies sont totalement imprévisibles à vrai dire, ses ruses, subtiles. De voir les combats du point de vue du Capitaine, c'est intéressant. Il m'explique parfois le déroulement de son combat lorsque la bataille n’est pas trop difficile. Il me demande ce que moi je ferai à sa place. Mes réponses le font souvent sourire, mes stratégies ne doivent pas être au point. Je sais me battre contre des hommes, cela me plait, mais le combat avec un vaisseau spatial est une toute autre histoire. Je pense qu'il me faudrait des années de pratique pour arriver aux chevilles du Capitaine. Enfin, il a l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie plus que celle de ses hommes, parce que je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux je suppose. Depuis quelques temps après les combats, Harlock me demande de l'attendre quand il ne pille pas les vaisseaux ennemis qu'il détruit. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot. Moi je m’arrête à la salle de sport et lui poursuit son chemin vers ses quartiers. Aujourd'hui se sera différent. Le Capitaine va complètement me déstabiliser, je vais m’effondrer comme un château de carte. 

La bataille qu’Harlock vient de mener contre plusieurs vaisseaux de la Fédération vient de s’achever. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs sombres de l'Arcadia, le Capitaine s'arrête brutalement pour me demander de boire un verre avec lui au réfectoire. J'accepte avec plaisir. Je m’installe à une table. Harlock me demande ce que je veux boire.

« Un verre de lait si c'est possible. »

Il me regarde l'air étonné et se rend dans la cuisine. J'entends des bruits de bouteille qui s’entrent choc. Il revient avec deux verres puis une bouteille et s'assoit sur le banc à côté de moi.

« Désolé pas de lait »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit se boire. »

Il nous sert ce liquide inconnu, pousse un verre devant moi. Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et avale une gorgée de cette boisson. Il me pose une question qui va faire ressurgir mon douloureux passé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à devenir un soldat. »

Je tourne la tête pour le dévisager mais je vois que ses lèvres fines, le reste de son visage est dissimulé par ses longs cheveux désordonnés.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, simple curiosité de ma part, j'aimerai pouvoir te cerner un peu plus c'est tout. »

Il me dévisage de son regard de feu. Je me décide à lui répondre après avoir ingurgité le contenu de mon verre en deux secondes. Un peu fort à mon goût mais pas mauvais ce liquide.

« Pour me venger de la Fédération. »

« Que t'as-t-elle fait. ? »

Les larmes commencent à monter.

« Elle m’a volé ma vie. »

« Elle t'as tout pris alors ? »

« Ma planète, mes parents, mon frère...mon âme.

Je porte mes mains sur mes yeux, j’éclate en sanglots. Harlock m'attire contre sa poitrine, sa main sous mes cheveux me presse la nuque, je me laisse porter, je pleure encore et encore.

« Je ne voulais pas faire resurgir un passé si douloureux, pardonne-moi. »

J'arrive enfin à me reprendre. Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? Que je suis trop sensible pour être un soldat. Harlock a réussi en quelque mots à me faire perdre pied.

« Nous avons tous un fardeau plus ou moins lourd à porter. »

Je me défais du torse du Capitaine à contre cœur, je me sentais en sécurité là dans ses bras, comme un père qui réconforte son fils blessé par la vie ou comme un am ... !

« Aller viens je te raccompagne à ta cabine. »

Je suis complètement bouleversé, je ne me suis jamais laissé aller à ce point. Sur le chemin Harlock est silencieux perdu dans ses pensées, peut- être ai-je réveillé certains souvenirs douloureux. Il s’arrête un instant devant ma porte, me salut sans un regard et poursuit son chemin. Je le regarde s'éloigner jusqu’à ses appartements. Sa porte s'ouvre, il se retourne sur moi, reste là quelques secondes à m'observer et finalement entre dans ses quartiers. J’ai la sensation qu’il attend quelque chose de moi mais il ne va pas du tout prendre le chemin le plus facile.

Harlock s'assoit sur les gradins de la salle de combat maintenant. Il me regarde m’entraîner avec ses hommes pendant des heures sans bouger. Il me demande parfois de le rejoindre au fond de la salle pour parler d'eux, sur leurs aptitudes aux combats, ce que je pense de chacun et de chose et d'autre.

Un après-midi entre deux batailles je m’entraîne à l'épée. J'arrive pour la énième fois à battre l'homme face à moi. Le Capitaine qui nous regarde se moque de lui. Très énervé le pirate lui demande de le remplacer, que ce serait à son tour de rire du Capitaine. Harlock descend les gradins et se place face à moi. L'homme pari un carton de vin s'il arrive à me vaincre, Harlock accepte. Je vais m'entraîner à l'épée avec le Capitaine... je suis totalement pris de panique, j’essaie par tous les moyens de le dissuader de ne pas m'affronter.

« Capitaine je ne veux pas vous blesser. »

« Pourquoi me blesserai-tu ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’un mauvais coup. »

« Tu maîtrises parfaitement l’épée. »

« S'il vous plaît, une lutte au corps à corps serait moins risquer. »

« Non, approches toi. »

« Je ne veux pas, je sais que vous êtes plus habile que moi. »

« Tu as peur de moi ou d'être battu ? »

« Vous me provoquer ? »

« En garde. »

Harlock me fouette la main d’un coup sec avec son épée, j'ai bien failli lâcher la mienne. Dans la foulée, il me porte un deuxième coup cinglant sur l’intérieur de mon bras opposé à celui qui tient mon arme. Je suis déconcerté et surpris par l’attitude d’Harlock. Tori San perché sur la barrière qui longe le premier rang des gradins se met à pousser des cris stridents. Harlock le chasse en le menaçant de lui clouer le bec. L’animal s’envole vers la sortie observant son maître avec mépris. Il ne plaisante pas là, il veut un combat pas un entrainement. Je vais perdre mon sens froid s’il continue à être adieux. La tension monte, j’essaie de me contenir. Après avoir pris une grande aspiration, je lui porte une première attaque timide qui l'esquive bien évidement. Il baisse sa garde, me jette un regard arrogant et m’adresse un sourire des plus narquois.

« Où est passé l’homme que j’observe depuis des semaines ? »

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous »

« Pourquoi, tu penses que tes chances de réussir ce combat sont nuls ? »

La s’en est trop, je ne peux plus contenir ma rage. Il a réussi à me mettre hors de moi cette fois. Pour qui me prend -il ! Un novice, un petit soldat sans envergure. J'engage de nouveau le combat, nos échanges sont fluides, chacun arrivant à contrer les attaques de l'autre. Mon maître d’arme sur Orcus m’a enseigné plusieurs combinaisons de son invention pour contrer une offensive et désarmer mon adversaire. Certaines de mes attaques pour le toucher vont le surprendre. Harlock a la réputation d'être un maître dans le maniement de l'épée, il est vraiment très habile. Le combat est interminable mon front est perlé de sueur. Ses attaques sont de plus en plus rapides et rusées. Je m’essouffle alors j'essaie de mettre un terme à ce combat qui amuse le Capitaine apparemment. Cela m’agace au plus haut point, je veux le désarmer. J’enroule mon épée autour de la sienne pour lui arracher de la main. Harlock déjoue ma manœuvre à la dernière seconde. Finalement mon arme glisse sur la sienne, mon élan m’entraîne vers lui. Plaqué contre son corps, son regard de braise se verrouille sur moi. Dans cet échange visuel j’oublie que je suis au combat. Ce court instant va suffire à me conduire à l’échec, enfin presque. Harlock me donne un violent coup d’épaule et dans le même temps me fauche la cheville droite. Je bascule et lâche mon épée coincée entre son flan et son biceps. Dans ma chute à la renverse j’empoigne les revers de sa cape et l’entraîne avec moi. Je ferme les yeux et me raidi pour encaisser le choc au sol plus le poids d'Harlock qui va me tomber dessus. Le Capitaine m’a lui aussi attraper par la veste ce qui ralenti ma chute. J’ouvre les yeux, il fait sombre, une masse de cheveux indisciplinée masque ma vision latérale. Le Capitaine est assis à cheval sur mes hanches, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien et son épée sur ma gorge.

« Tu es mort Dickon. » Me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Vous aussi Capitaine. »

Dans le doute d’un entrainement, j’ai pris l’initiative de sortir mon couteau de ma botte une fois à terre. J'appuie légèrement la pointe de ma lame sur son flan, l’expression de son visage me montre de la surprise et de l’étonnement.

« Mmm, rusé. Tu es le seul homme sur l'Arcadia qui a réussi à me toucher, bravo. »

« La ruse est l'un de mes atouts, tout comme vous Capitaine. »

Son regard se fixe quelques secondes sur mon œil droit puis, le gauche. Que cherche-t-il à voir ?

« C'est de moi dont tu as peur n'est-ce pas, non de battre ? »

Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes que c’est déroutant. Mon esprit me dit de les regarder, si je cède il va savoir.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous...c'est que vous êtes une légende Capitaine ...j'aimerai tant vous ressembler, vous êtes si... »

« Je suis un homme comme les autres tu sais. »

Il se relève en me tendant la main. Je fais de même pour accepter son aide. De nouveau sur mes pieds Harlock me tient encore d'une main ferme avec le regard dur. Il s’adresse à l’homme avec qui il a parié, qu’il aura son carton de vin. L’homme d’Harlock repart un peu hébété d’ailleurs, il ne se moquera pas de son Capitaine comme il le prétendait. Harlock retape ma veste au niveau des épaules et des revers, ensuite me tapote la joue avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Tu veux bien que l'on s'entraîne tous les deux demain je manque d'adversaire ? »

Je suis encore déboussolé par la situation antérieure. Le rideau de ses cheveux entourant mon visage, me laissant juste voir ses yeux là, pleins de questions et d’interrogations nous a plongé dans une intimité particulière. Ce sont ses cheveux qui diffusent ce parfum que j’aime temps respirer. La sensation de son corps contre le miens me fait encore frissonner. L’idée qu’il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes me hante encore.

« Comme vous voudrez Capitaine. »

N’importe quoi, je ne veux absolument pas revivre un tel combat contre lui. Je n’ai pas le temps de me remettre de ce contact physique brutal et déroutant que l'alarme retentît encore une fois. Nous quittons la salle de combat pour rejoindre la passerelle. Harlock s'assoit sur son trône, tout en lui change lorsqu’ il est prêt à se battre. Il fronce les sourcils ce qui assombrit son regard, ses lèvres sont serrées, sa voix est plus grave et froide. Ce n'est pas Harlock qui s'assoit sur ce trône, c'est le Capitaine, deux êtres totalement différents.

« Dickon ! »

Je sursaute en l'entendant tellement sa voix est sombre.

« Vas te chercher des armes et reviens ici. »

Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles, je cours à l'armurerie ventre à terre. Sur le chemin je me vois déjà en train de mettre une correction fatale à ces idiots. Je m’équipe d’un pistolet laser et d’un sabre. Je reviens au pas de course sur le pont. Le conflit avec les deux vaisseaux de la Fédération autour de Saturne touche pratiquement à sa fin. L’Arcadia se positionne à la parallèle de l’un des deux vaisseaux d’Ixion. Yattaran tire les câbles d'abordage. Harlock quitte la barre. 

« Dickon, tu me suis de près, c'est compris ? »

« Oui Capitaine. »

Je suis fou de joie, je vais m'amuser un peu. Sans un mot je le suis, sa cape frôle mon corps tellement je suis proche de lui. Tous les hommes de l'Arcadia sont déjà dans le vaisseau ennemi, j'entends des tirs de partout. Nous entrons sur le navire par l‘entrée d’un câble d’abordage. Nous sommes accueillis par une vingtaine de soldats d'Ixion, armes pointées sur nous, ils nous somment de nous rendre. Le Capitaine ne bronche pas, puis m’adresse ces quelques mots.

« Fais attention à toi Dickon. »

Harlock engage le combat comme un boulet de canon, fonçant droit sur le groupe de soldats. Il se déplace à une vitesse impressionnante j'ai du mal à le suivre pour le couvrir des feux ennemis. Il tue déjà quelques malheureux avec son épée en éclatant le groupe de soldats. Etrange cette épée elle tire aussi des coups de feu. J'abats plusieurs hommes d'Ixion avec mon pistolet laser, ceux qui tirait dans le dos du Capitaine. Deux de mes mains, le premier me faisait face, il se jette sur moi. Je sors mon épée lorsqu’il est à un mètre de moi et lui tranche la gorge, enfin la tête pratiquement. La rage au ventre il fallait que je me défoule sans retenu. Le deuxième m’a sauté sur le dos. Par une prise de self combat je l’éjecte par-dessus mon épaule. Une fois à terre je l’éventre d’un flan à l’autre avec mon couteau. Le Capitaine s'occupa des autres.

« Tu t'en es bien tiré Dickon. »

« Merci Capitaine. »

« Je voulais te donner un coup de main mais vu comment tu te débrouillais, pas besoin de mon aide, un vrai petit samouraï. »

« Vous aussi Capitaine vous êtes un maître dans l’art du combat. Merci de m'avoir permis de battre à vos côtés. »

« Notre combat de tout à l’heure et les affirmations du Doc que tu es en pleine forme m’ont décidé de te faire participer. Je voulais voir comment tu réagis en situation réelle. »

« J’ai récupéré toute mes forces pour combattre, je suis en pleine forme. »

« Allons retrouver Yattaran et les autres sur le pont de ce navire, ils ont certainement des prisonniers. »

Nous arrivons sur la passerelle où l'équipage d'Harlock détient une trentaine d'hommes de la Fédération, à genoux, les mains derrière la tête. Le Capitaine se poste au bout de la passerelle qui surplombe la salle des commandes. Je suis juste derrière lui, la scène est superbe à voir. Tous ces hommes genoux à terre devant le Capitaine, c'est juste sublime. J'ai une sensation de puissance qui monte en moi qui ne me déplaît absolument pas. D’être à la droite de cet homme’’ Harlock ‘’ est un honneur.

« Comme vous vous êtes rendus, je vous laisse la vie sauve. Mes hommes vont vous conduire aux capsules de survie pour rentrer chez vous. » Dit Harlock.

« Vous ne les tuez pas ? » Lui dis-je

« Je ne tue pas de sang-froid. »

Moi je n'avais qu'une envie, tous les égorgés. Harlock se retourne, me fixe d'un regard, l'un de ceux qui... Je ne m'y ferais jamais, il me glace le sang. Soudain par-dessus l'épaule du Capitaine, j’aperçois un prisonnier glissant une main dans sa veste. Il en sort une arme qu’il dirige vers nous. Je me décale d'un pas pour me découvrir d'Harlock. Je dégaine mon pistolet laser, Harlock me regarde faire, il a compris. Je tire, l'homme s'écroule la face contre le sol. Un deuxième tente sa chance, son destin sera le même que le premier. Harlock n’a pas bougé d’un centimètre toujours le dos à la passerelle. Le regard fixe sur moi.

« Du sang froid Capitaine j’en ai pour vous si vous le voulez »

« C'est moi qu'il visait ? »

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Harlock fait de nouveau face aux prisonniers.

« Est ce qu'il y a encore des hommes qui veulent me tuer ici ?

Aucune réponse, les hommes du Capitaine avaient leurs armes posées sur les tempes des soldats, tous allongés au sol cette fois.

« Yattaran renvoies moi tous ces prisonniers chez eux avant que je ne change d’avis. »

Je suis le Capitaine qui prend le chemin de la sortie lorsqu’il est stoppé par les propos d’un prisonnier.

« On nous a bien dit qu'il était suivi par l'ombre de la faucheuse, ce n'est pas une légende, regardez !!! elle est juste derrière lui ! »

Les prisonniers se mettent dans un état de panique générale après cette annonce. Les hommes d’Harlock ont du mal à les contenir. Ils ont peur de cette ombre !

« La faucheuse ! Capitaine, je n'ai pas bien saisi ce qui l'a dit, c’est de moi dont il parle ? qui est-elle ? »

Harlock reprend son chemin vers l’Arcadia. Il me fera une description de la ‘’mort’’ imaginée par les humains.

« La faucheuse est une illustration créée par les terriens représentant la mort. Son corps de squelette est couvert d’un long manteau noir, son visage est dissimulé par une large capuche. La métaphore avec toi me parait même ridicule, tu es son portrait craché avec ton épée qui tournoie au-dessus de ta tête lorsque tu es au combat. »

« Elle aussi est un maître de l’épée ? »

Harlock sourit.

« Non… Dans sa main elle tient une faux. C’est une lame d’acier recourbée fixée au bout d’un long manche en bois que les terriens utilisaient pour leurs récoltes de céréales il y a plus de mille ans. La mort vient te faucher la vie. Il paraîtrait que je traîne derrière moi l'ombre de cette faucheuse ou la mort comme tu veux. Mon ancien vaisseau s'appelait l'Ombre De La Mort, puis toi maintenant qu'il nomme ainsi. Étrange tout de même. »

« Je ressemble à l'ombre de la mort alors ! Je suis votre ombre qui tue ? »

« C'est ça, c'est ce que pense ce soldat. »

« Moi, ça me convient d'être l'ombre de la mort surtout si les soldats d'Ixion ont peur d’elle. »

Harlock s’arrête un instant l’air ahurie, surprit par mes paroles apparemment. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense à cet instant.

De retour sur l'Arcadia nous nous rassemblons tous sur la passerelle pour le debriefing. Yattaran énumère les actions.

« Les prisonniers ont été renvoyé sur Ixion. Le pillage des deux vaisseaux nous apporte trois tonnes de nourriture et six tonnes d’armes et diverses munitions.

« Avarie de l’Arcadia Yattaran ? »

« Dégâts mineurs Capitaine, quelques pannes électroniques sans importances. Le vaisseau est opérationnel à 99% »

« Très bien, c’est parfait, repos pour tout le monde. »

Yattaran énumère les actions à réaliser pour les prochaines heures. Je l’écoute attentivement. Je m’aperçois qu’Harlock n’est plus dans son fauteuil, il s’est éclipsé. J’essaie de le rattraper, pour l’accompagner comme d’habitude. Mais, avant que je puisse le rejoindre il entre encore dans cette pièce, l'ordinateur central. Que peut -il y faire ? Je m'approche silencieusement pour me poster juste devant l'entrée. Harlock est assis sur un gros câble face à l'ordinateur. Je l'entends parler mais ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Le Capitaine discute avec une machine ? Il est fou ! Mais étrangement l'ordinateur semble lui répondre par des sons métalliques et des lumières clignotantes.  
Tori-San perché sur son épaule tourne la tête vers moi. IL a senti ma présence. Il lance un cri que je n'ai jamais entendu. Harlock se lève et se retourne rapidement sur moi. Je suis stupéfait de ce que je vois, le Capitaine à des larmes qui lui coulent sur les joues. Pas possible, cet homme que l'on dit sans cœur, pleure. Harlock me regarde de ses yeux ambrés remplient de douleur, cela me transperce la poitrine. Je sens mes yeux se mouiller.

« Qu’attends-tu ici ? » Dit-il.

Je suis bouleversé de les voir si malheureux tous les deux. Ma seule envie, les réconforter. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, apparemment trop intime pour m’immiscer dans leur couple. Je décide de partir sans répondre. Pourquoi pleurent-ils tous les deux ?


	7. l'Antre du Capitaine

Pourquoi pleuraient-ils ? Malgré une attitude cynique et froide Harlock éprouve des émotions, il m’a avoué lui-même être un homme comme les autres. Mais son cœur est brisé pour verser toutes des larmes. Couché sur mon lit je contemple les étoiles par la petite lucarne de ma cabine. Nous sommes toujours proche de Saturne, je vois ses anneaux de roches et de glaces défilés devant mes yeux. Je passe une bonne partie de la nuit à faire une analyse sur le Capitaine et de moi-même. Il est si seul malgré ses quarante hommes d’équipage. Il s’enferme dans ses quartiers ou la salle de l’ordinateur central durant des heures. Il en ressort que pour se battre. Qui voudrait d’une vie comme celle-ci. Remarquez la mienne ne vaut guère mieux. Je suis passé d’une vie d’adolescent des plus commune à celle d’un homme formaté au combat sans une once de pitié envers mon ennemi. Harlock et moi avons ce point en commun, pas de sentiments sur le champ de bataille. Sauf que lui ne tue pas par plaisir, moi si, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Je n’ai jamais abattu un homme autre que ceux de la fédération pour qui j’ai une haine sans précédent. Pourquoi ne passe-t-il pas plus de temps avec son équipage. Pourtant il aime ses hommes. Je n’arrive décidément pas à cerner cet homme, Sarcastique, glacial et sombre à souhait, puis sensible et doux la seconde d’après. Comme s’ils étaient deux dans ce corps.

Le lendemain de mon premier combat depuis des semaines, Une annonce est diffusée par les haut-parleurs de l'Arcadia.

« A tout l’équipage nous faisons une halte sur Saturne, le Capitaine autorise une sortie pour la journée. »

Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors. De respirer un peu d’air frais me ferai le plus grand bien. Je rentre dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je me prépare rapidement pour retrouver Harlock sur le pont. Avant de sortir j’arrange mes cheveux comme je peux devant le miroir vertical. Ils sont très indisciplinés ce matin, je n’arrive pas à les ordonner comme je veux alors, je décide de les laisser comme ils sont. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage ? Je pense au Capitaine, il doit avoir le même souci que moi. Mon reflet dans ce miroir m’enlève se sourire. Je me dévisage un moment, je porte mes mains à mes joues. Ce masque cela fait une éternité que je ne l’ai pas enlevé, des années. Je ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemble. Après quelques instants de réflexion je sors de ma cabine pour me rendre sur la passerelle. Je suis étonné en arrivant sur le pont, Harlock n'est pas là. Je demande à Yattaran où se trouve le Capitaine.

« Je ne sais pas Dickon, il m’a donné ses ordres ce matin de ses quartiers. »

« Dommage, je voulais lui demander si je pouvais débarquer moi aussi. »

« Il m’a laissé le commandement de l’Arcadia et je n'ai pas d'ordre à ce sujet, donc tu peux débarquer. »

« Merci Yattaran »

« Que veux-tu faire sur Saturne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, prendre l'air ! »

« J'ai de nouvelles pièces à acheter pour l'Arcadia, tu veux m'accompagner ? En échange je te paie un verre à la taverne du coin, ça te va ? »

« Pourquoi pas, allons-y ! »

L’Arcadia se pose dans une prairie entourée d’une forêt, dissimulant une partie de sa coque, nous devons être discret. La Fédération à des soldats postés sur Saturne. Je suis Yattaran jusqu’au pont inférieur où plusieurs véhicules nous attendent ainsi que quelques hommes de l’équipage. Yattaran donne les ordres du Capitaine. 

« Chaque groupe à des tâches à accomplir, une fois terminées vous pourrez profiter de votre journée comme bon vous semble. Nous partons de Saturne dans exactement huit heures, alors ne soyez pas en retard. »

Les pirates ne perdent pas une seconde, ils sautent dans les voitures et partent comme des boulets de canons.

Inconsciemment je cherche le Capitaine depuis que nous sommes sur le pont inférieur, pas l’ombre d’une cape noire ou d’une chevelure en pagaille.

« Le Capitaine ne viens pas avec nous Yattaran ? »

« Il ne m’a rien dit, tu sais il me fait pas de rapport sur ses agissements mais plutôt le contraire, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

Avant de monter dans notre véhicule, nous entendons des couloirs le Doc houspiller les deux hommes qu’il l’accompagne. Il les traite de tous les noms d’oiseau possible. Il nous salut tout en continuant à injurier ses acolytes.

« Ha Dickon tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je suis entouré d’incapable ? »

« Désolé Doc, Yattaran a besoin de moi. »

Le Doc monte dans son véhicule, énervé. Il nous salue de nouveau par la vitre ouverte en passant devant nous. Je l’entends encore pester après ces deux hommes même après avoir franchi la porte du pont.

Je m’installe avec Yattaran dans le véhicule tout terrain en pouffant de rire des malheurs du Doc. Nous voilà en route pour je ne sais où, à vrai dire cela n’a aucune importance, respirer un air non climatisé fera mon bonheur. Mon regard se pose sur le rétroviseur de notre fourgon. Une silhouette cape au vent se distingue devant la porte du pont qui se referme lentement. Je sors mon corps jusqu'à la taille par la fenêtre du fourgon. C’est le Capitaine !  
Yattaran me tire par la ceinture pour m’obliger à me rassoir dans mon siège.

« Mais qu’est ce qui te prend tu es complétement fou de faire ça…une bosse sur le chemin et tu es éjecté du véhicule ! »

Je voulais crier son nom, lui hurler de nous rejoindre.

« J’ai cru voir quelqu’un aux abords de l’Arcadia »

« Ne t’en fait pas les hommes restés à bord surveillent par camera l’entrée du pont tant qu’il n’est pas fermé.  
Par cette situation, je réalise que d’être s’épare de lui me secoue les entrailles. Lorsqu’il faudra que je quitte l’Arcadia, la séparation va me briser.

Après vingt minutes de forêt dense et de chemin de terre, à son orée je distingue un petit village à deux ou trois kilomètres. À son approche je remarque que les maisons en bois sont d’une grande vétusté. Les unes à côté des autres elles sont séparées par de longues rues de terre. Il n’y a pas grand monde dans ce hameau, pas âme qui vive. La plupart des bâtisses ont leurs volets fermés. Yattaran m'explique qu'ici vie un homme dévoué à leur cause. Il dispose de nombreuses pièces de rechange pour le vaisseau, il les répare et les stocks au cas où. Après avoir traversé le village nous nous arrêtons devant un entrepôt. Yattaran descend du fourgon pour aller frapper trois coups longs, puis deux rapides sur la porte. Après quelques secondes le devant du hangar s’ouvre en coulissant vers le haut, je descends du véhicule. Un homme se présente devant nous avec un grand sourire, attrape Yattaran dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. Après ses chaleureuses retrouvailles, nous déchargeons les pièces obsolètes. Yattaran lui donne une liste détaillée de ce dont il a besoin pour l'Arcadia. Yattaran et moi discutons de chose et d'autre durant le chargement des pièces électroniques. Il est sympa ce type je m'entends bien avec lui. Lorsque notre tâche est terminée Yattaran m'emmène dans une taverne au centre du village où la moitié de l'équipage est là. A ma grande surprise, Harlock est présent lui aussi, attablé avec certains de ses hommes discutant autour d’un verre Mon cœur tape contre ma poitrine, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, mais très vite il va disparaitre. Le Capitaine est ancré sur moi avec un regard des plus glacial, de l'entrée de la taverne jusqu’à ce que je m’installe quelques tables plus loin face à lui. Je lève plusieurs fois les yeux sur Harlock par-dessus l’épaule de Yattaran assis devant moi. À chaque fois je croise ses yeux bordés de feu, pourtant si froid en ce moment précis. Je me sens mal à l'aise à cause de ce que j'ai vu la veille. Il est en colère contre moi, certainement pour l’avoir surpris dans une situation de faiblesse à laquelle je n’aurai pas dû assister. Je continue ma conversation avec Yattaran en avalant le truc infâme qu'il a commandé pour nous deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du rhum. » Répond Yattaran.

« Ce n’est pas bon. »

Harlock se lève de table, les hommes qu’il l’entourent le précède. J’observe son déplacement du coin de l’œil. La tête basse, je suis tétanisé rien que d’entendre ses pas s’approcher de moi. Et ce que je craignais, arriva. Son pas se stoppe net à ma gauche, je ferme les yeux. Avant que mes poumons cessent de m’alimenter en oxygène, mon odorat détecte le parfum des cheveux d’Harlock. Une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule, mon corps se tend comme la corde d’un arc que l’on étire jusqu’au point de rupture. Son souffle sur mon oreille me fait frémir lors qu’il me dit tout bas. 

« Il faut que l'on discute tous les deux. Je veux que tu me rejoignes dans mes appartements dès que nous serons repartis de Saturne. »

« Très bien Capitaine. »

Je sens sa cape passée par-dessus mon épaule. J’ouvre de nouveau les yeux, reprend ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur eux courent toujours comme un cheval au galop. Les pas d’Harlock reprennent leur chemin, lents et réguliers en claquant le parquet de bois de la taverne.

Je regarde Yattaran qui m’observe derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes.

« Que voulait-il ? »

« Ho, rien d’important. »

Pas convaincu de ma réponse vu son expression, Yattaran finit rapidement son verre. Nous emboîtons également le pas d'Harlock. Je ne suis pas bien, est-ce la convocation du Capitaine ou ce rhum infâme ? Sur la route du retour je suis songeur. Harlock va me demander de quitter l’Arcadia maintenant que je suis complètement rétabli, pense ai-je. Ou bien il va me demander de m’occuper de mes affaires plutôt que de l’espionner. De retour sur l'Arcadia, j'aide Yattaran pour le stockage des nouvelles pièces. Mon esprit est perturbé par une question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Que me veut-il ? Puis je décide de me rendre chez le Capitaine comme il me l'a demandé. 

Du pont inférieur aux quartiers d’Harlock le chemin me parait interminable, je rumine encore et encore. Ça y est je suis devant sa porte, l’antre de la bête. J’appréhende le face à face qui m'attend avec Harlock. J'hésite à frapper, je prends une grande aspiration, je toque à la porte d’une main ferme, elle s’ouvre sur le champ. Je suis happé par la profondeur des lieux qui se présente devant moi. J’avance de quelques pas pour en apprécier toute la beauté. La pièce est immense, le plafond est si haut, à vous donner le vertige. Suspendus à celui-ci quatre lustres en métal ornés de pierres de cristal qui scintillent de mille couleurs. Face à moi se dresse une gigantesque verrière divisée en plusieurs d’arcades, ressemblant à des vitraux de temples anciens. Le châssis en métal est formé de losange qui finit de parer cette œuvre d’art. Entre chaque arcade des chandeliers allumés de mille bougies. Sur ma droite, un lit de satin rouge et noir où le double ceinturon et la cape du Capitaine sont posés avec soin. Le ciel de lit est fait de tentures de velours plissées de la même teinte que les draps. Une grande table en bois vernis siège au milieu de la pièce où se dressent deux gros chandeliers qui diffusent une chaleureuse lumière. Une carafe de vin et un verre vide sont posés au centre cette table. J'ai l’impression d’être entré dans un sanctuaire. J’ose à peine respirer pour ne pas troubler la paix qui règne dans cet endroit. Derrière cette table, Harlock, à peine visible, assit dans un imposant fauteuil identique à celui de la passerelle. Tori-San percher sur le haut du trône dort le bec sous son aile. Le corsaire n'a pas encore lever le nez, il lit tout en sirotant un verre de vin. Harlock est simplement magnifique. Les chandeliers muraux donnent une jolie couleur ambrée à ses longs cheveux, les bougies qui dansent devant lui illumine son visage, il paraît si paisible. Il ne porte ni cape, ni veste, à la place une chemise noire, dégrafé jusqu’à la taille, laissant entrevoir une poitrine musclée à souhait, mais parée d'anciennes blessures. Mon corps et mon esprit réagissent aux belles images que mes yeux leur envoient. Ses sensations si agréables m’envahissent en quelques secondes.

« Vous avez demandez à me voir Capitaine ? »

Après quelques secondes toujours le nez dans son livre, Harlock me demande.

« Prends une chaise là à gauche et assieds-toi face à moi. »

J'exécute son ordre sans broncher. Que me veut -il ? Après quelques minutes il daigne enfin lever le nez et engage la conversation.

« Te plais-tu sur l'Arcadia ? »

« Oui, je suis bien ici. »

« Je sais que tu es un soldat d'Orcus, tu dois penser à retourner chez toi maintenant que tu es en pleine forme. Mais l’équipage a demandé à ce que tu restes ici, te battre avec nous pour la liberté, quand penses-tu ? Être l'ombre de la mort te conviendrais apparemment ? »

« Et vous, que voulez-vous ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui poser cette question, c’est l'émotion je crois. Je pensais il y a quelques heures qu’il voudrait que je quitte son navire. Il me propose maintenant de faire partie de ses hommes, je suis soulagé par ses paroles. Mais que pense-t-il lui réellement car la demande vient de l’équipage. Il sait ce que je vaux au combat. J'ai souvent rêver de me battre près de lui depuis ces dernières semaines, puis hier mon rêve c’est réalisé. Les soldats de la Fédération pense même que je suis son ombre qui tue. Je cache tout de même ma joie, il est froid, distant comme cette après-midi. Ça m'agace lorsqu’il prend cette attitude.

« Moi, ce que je veux n'a aucune importance, il s'agit de ton avenir. Je te laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, j'avoue avoir pensé à cette idée avant. Je veux rester sur l'Arcadia. »

Le Capitaine a remis le nez dans son bouquin, j’aperçois l'un de ses petits sourires en coin. Ma réponse a l'air de le satisfaire. Je me détends un peu.

« Très bien alors, le poste de second officier t’attend. J'ai discuté avec Yattaran il est heureux de te former sur le poste. »

« Merci Capitaine. »

« Ne me remercie pas trop vite, comme tu as pu le constater je suis assez sourcilleux en tant que Capitaine. »

« Aucune importance, dès l'instant que je peux me battre contre la Fédération d'Ixion cela me convient »

« Tu es doué pour les sports de combat, je voudrais que tu continues à entraîner mes hommes, si tu veux bien ? »

« Avec plaisir, il est vrai qu'ils sont un peu balourds pour certains.

Tori se réveille l'air surpris de me retrouver chez son maître. Il s’envole du fauteuil d’Harlock pour se poser sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je lui ébouriffe les plumes de la tête il adore ça, il enfouit son long bec dans mes cheveux. Ce qui fait rire Harlock. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends rire et semble heureux. A ce moment-là il paraît être un homme comme les autres, seulement il ne l'est pas. Il est le corsaire le plus cruel de l'espace. Moi je suis là, dans ses appartements en train de discuter avec lui. Combien de personne on put voir Harlock comme un homme ordinaire, assit dans son fauteuil, sirotant un bon vin après sa journée de travail. Il prend le verre vide près de la carafe.

« On trinque à ta nouvelle vie. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Sans aucun doute il savait que je voulais rester sur l'Arcadia, le verre vide près de la carafe m'attendais. Harlock rempli les deux coupes de vin. Il se lève de son fauteuil et fait le tour jusqu'à moi. Il me tend l’une des deux coupes que je saisie entourant sa main de la mienne. Je prends conscience qu’il ne porte pas ses gants. Le contact me procure une colonne de frissons de la base des reins jusqu’à la nuque. Je baisse le regard immédiatement tellement je suis gêné. Il s'appuie sur le bord de la table face à moi qui ouvre d’avantage sa chemise. Il approche son verre du mien pour les faire tinter. Je n’ose pas lever les yeux, par peur qu’il voit mon attirance pour lui. Il se moquerai de moi. Mon regard est à hauteur de sa taille, mais il est pris d’une irrésistible envie de remonter les courbes de ce torse, là, face à moi. Quelle tentation cette chemise ouverte. Voilà m’a volonté s’est enfuie, chassée par mon envie. Je commence à la base de la taille, au-dessus, une barre de muscles bien dessinée. Je monte encore, Son torse paré d’une paire de pectoraux bombé à souhait commence à me faire chavirer., son cou, ses lèvres. Je m’attarde un peu sur elles, fines et sensuelles, j’aimerai temps qu’il les pose sur les miennes. Son regard… une chaleur envahie mon corps à l'instant même où je croise ses yeux ambrés, accentués par la lumière des bougies. Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de me noyer dans cet océan de feu. Je dois faire attention il va finir par découvrir ce que j’éprouve pour lui. Il reste là quelques secondes en avalant deux ou trois gorgées de ce bon vin en me regardant avec insistance.

« Tu es l'un de mes hommes à partir de cet instant, bienvenue à bord de l'Arcadia Dickon. »

Après ces mots, Harlock se rassoit dans son fauteuil en retirant le livre qu'il a laissé sur l'assise pour le déposé ouvert sur la table.

« Que lisez-vous capitaine ? »

Il aurait mieux valu que je m'abstienne de lui poser cette question car cette fois il va y répondre, et notre conversation va me donner des sueurs froides.

« Ce sont des citations d'un écrivain qui vécut sur Terre il y a plusieurs siècles. »

« Ho, et de quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Il parle des Hommes, de leurs émotions, de leurs pensées. Tu veux que je te lise l'une d'entre elle ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder résister et votre âme se rend malade à force de se languir ce qu’elle s'interdit. » (Oscar Wilde)

« C'est très beau. »

« N'as-tu jamais voulu une chose par-dessus tout, te l'as refusé car c'est contraire à tes idées, tes convictions ou tout simplement te dire que ce n'est pas pour toi ? »

Vous êtes ma tentation Capitaine, voulais-je lui dire, je suis malade de ne pas pouvoir vous obtenir, je me bats tous jours contre l'amour que je vous porte car je ne suis pas fait pour vous. Je lève la tête pour fixer Harlock, qui lui a déjà son regard posé sur moi. Il m'observe, il attend une réponse, que veut- il que je lui dise ? Je ne peux pas lui révéler mon désire le plus profond.

« J'ai bien compris Capitaine, tout le monde s'interdit certaines choses, car il pense que ce n'est pas bon pour eux, je n'échappe pas à la règle, et vous ? »

Il n'a pas obtenu la réponse qu'il souhaitait, pas de petit sourire en coin, il me paraît même frustré, je n'aime pas ça. Il ferme le livre et me le donne.

« Je l'ai terminé, tu peux l'emporter si tu veux ? »

Je me lève de ma chaise et lui prends le livre des mains. Le verre de vin me monte à la tête je l’ai bu trop vite. Il est temps pour moi de partir avant que je dise des bêtises. De me sortir de ce que je pense être un guet-apens.

« Bonsoir Capitaine, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi et bonne lecture. Tu commences demain matin ta formation avec Yattaran. »

« Très bien, à demain. »

Je me dirige vers la porte, j’attends son ouverture mais elle reste close. Pourquoi le Capitaine ne m'ouvre pas ? Je me retourne sur lui, il m'observe encore, verre de vin à la bouche, avachit dans son fauteuil. La porte s’ouvre, Je me retourne sur Harlock une fois dans le couloir, qui n’a pas bougé d’un cil. La porte se referme d’un seul coup, je sursaute. En claquant elle me sort de mon état euphorique avec un soupçon d’incertitude. Je pense qu’il m’a tendu un piège mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il voulait me faire dire. Je m’appuie contre le mur, mes jambes ne me porte plus. Je glisse le long du mur pour m’asseoir. Mon cœur bat si vite depuis le début de cette entrevue, que j’ai cru un instant qu’il me ferait défaut. Je n'en peux plus, quelques minutes encore et je m’écroulais devant Harlock. Qu'est- ce qu'il attendait réellement de moi au juste.


	8. Harlock en péril

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et dépose le livre sur mon oreiller. Je vais devenir le deuxième officier de l'Arcadia quelle chance ! Je serai aux côtés d’Harlock plus souvent encore. Entraîner ses hommes me plaît beaucoup, en quelques semaines ils ont fait de gros progrès sur les techniques de combat. J'adore les arts martiaux cela me permet de rivaliser avec de grosses brutes. Harlock est mon Capitaine maintenant. Je suis fière d’être l’un de ces hommes. Mais il faut absolument que je me détache de lui par tous les moyens, un jour ou l’autre il s’apercevra que le regard que je lui porte n’est pas celui d’un homme admiratif. Je dois me faire une raison, maintenant les choses sont claires, je suis un pirate de l’Arcadia rien de plus. J’observe le livre du Capitaine, je m'assoie et le pose sur mes genoux, 'Oscars Wilde' écrivain poète. Je commence à le feuilleter. De jolie citation sur l'amour me plaise beaucoup comme celle-ci.

''Je pense à vous comme à un ange aux cheveux d'or, ayant en lui le cœur du Christ. Je sais à présent de combien l'amour est plus grand que tout au monde. Vous m’avez appris le secret divin de l'univers ‘’  
(Oscars Wilde)

Que c'est beau, j'aime la façon dont s’est pensé. Harlock lit ce genre d’ouvrage ? Étonnant pour l’homme qu’il est, du moins qu’il laisse paraître. Je rêve de mon beau Capitaine à cet instant. Puis suivies des citations, des lettres de l'auteur écrit à son amant. Je comprends qu'Harlock ne m'a pas donné cet ouvrage par hasard, il ne m'a pas lu cette citation par hasard également. A quelle tentation croit-il que je devrais céder ? Pourquoi celle-ci précisément ? Qu'attendait-il en m'observant à la porte ? Toutes ces questions me retournent le cerveau, le verre de vin me monte encore à la tête. Je me revisionne toute notre entrevue. Ce n’est pas vrai, ...Harlock a deviné ce que j'éprouve pour lui et... ou... il veut que je sache qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi ! C'est une façon subtile de me le faire savoir, cela ne m’étonne pas, Harlock est très intelligent, il a une manière bien particulière de vous faire savoir ce qu'il pense quand il veut. Se moque-t-il de moi ? Je ne pense pas, il avait l'air très sérieux. Harlock est apprécié des femmes pourtant, elles le trouvent animal et sexy. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu l'une d'elle se vanter d'avoir partagé son lit avec le corsaire. Apprécierait-il les hommes ? je me sens mal. Comment vais-je me sortir du pétrin où je me suis mis ?

Soudain un fracas infernal. Je reconnais les cris de Tori-San, mais ils n’ont pas la même intonation que d’habitude, plus…. Que lui arrive- il ? Il frappe ma porte de coups de bec encore et encore. Il devrait être avec Harlock à cette heure de la nuit ? J'ouvre, il rentre dans ma chambre comme une furie, tournoie au plafond en poussant ces cris de plus en plus stridents, sort dans le couloir et recommence sa danse. Je comprends que quelque chose cloche... le Capitaine !!! 

Je cours vers les appartements d’Harlock, Mon cœur palpite à une vitesse folle, Tori me dépasse pour m’attendre à la porte de son maître. Je ralentis ma course, Tori s’engouffre dans les quartiers du Capitaine. J’entre sans invitation dans les appartements du Capitaine. Harlock est assis tête posée sur la table, bras allongés devant lui. Je m'approche, je lui demande plusieurs fois si tout va bien, pas un geste, aucune réponse. Je pose ma main sur son épaule avec hésitation pour le réveiller mais il n'a aucune réaction. Je soulève doucement sa chevelure qui lui dissimulent le visage. Ses cheveux sont collés à sa joue, il est pâle et perlé de sueur. Frénétiquement je le secoue encore et encore… ce n’est pas vrai que se passe-t-il, il se portait bien il y a peine une heure.

« Capitaine réveillez-vous…S’il vous plait ! »

Mon dieu qu’est ce qui se passe. Des visions d’horreurs envahissent mon esprit, j’essuie mes larmes du revers de la main.

« HARLOCK… !

 

Le capitaine est malade. Je regarde Tori, je lui dis ne pas s’inquiéter, que je vais chercher le Doc tout de suite. Par chance il s'est rendu compte que le Capitaine n'était pas bien et a eu l’intelligence de venir me chercher. Je cours au labo. Dans ma course pour prévenir le Doc, les images d’Harlock inanimé me panique, ces visions passent en boucle dans ma tête. Je tambourine comme un forcené à la porte du laboratoire du Doc qui est allumé. A cette heure-ci, il devrait dormir ! Je l’appelle mais aucune réponse. Où est -il bon sang ? Je décide de crier son nom dans tous les couloirs. Yattaran sort du réfectoire.

« Hé bien mon garçon, que t’arrive-il pour crier à plein poumons à cette heure de la nuit ?

« Je cherche le Doc. » 

« Le Doc est là, il a tellement de malade qu'il a décidé de tous les installer au réfectoire pour les surveillés, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. »

« Le capitaine est malade lui aussi, il faut que le Doc s'occupe de lui, il n’est vraiment pas bien, il faut qu’il vienne… maintenant !!! »

« Bon sang c’est pas vrai, retourne auprès de lui, je vais chercher le Doc tout de suite. »

Tout en courant le plus rapidement possible vers les appartements d'Harlock, j’essuie mes larmes qui ruissellent encore malgré moi. J’arrive enfin à la porte d’Harlock, je suis en sueur. Je m’approche du Capitaine qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je me fais du souci pour lui. Je tourne incessamment autour de la table en ne lâchant pas le Capitaine du regard. Cinq minutes plus tard le Doc arrive avec Yattaran. Il nous demande d’emmener le Capitaine dans son lit. Yattaran et moi, chacun d’un côté du trône, prenons les bras d’Harlock que nous passons derrière notre nuque, nous le soulevons pour le déposer dans son lit. Une fois allongé le Doc examine Harlock, il a l'air préoccupé, l'expression de son visage m’inquiète.

« Il a les mêmes symptômes que les autres » Dit le Doc.

« Qu'ont-ils tous ? » Demande Yattaran.

L'Arcadia se met à grogner et vire de bord, les moteurs vrombissent de plus en plus fort, le vaisseau se met en marche. Je suis surpris car Yattaran est ici avec nous ! 

« Yattaran, qui pilote l’Arcadia ? »

« Personne, il se conduit tout seul »

« Tu plaisantes ce n’est pas possible ? »

« Non je ne plaisante pas, ce vaisseau possède une âme, il sait, voit, et entend tout. Si l'Arcadia a décidé de prendre les commandes, alors il se passe quelque chose de grave à bord. »

« Où nous emmène-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le Doc prend la parole.

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, les symptômes me font penser à un virus, il faut que je fasse rapidement des tests pour savoir de quoi il s'agit et pouvoir tous les soigner. Yattaran va chercher un grand récipient avec de l'eau et des glaçons à la cuisine, il faut faire tomber la température de son corps. »

Pendant que Yattaran court chercher ce qu'il faut pour le Capitaine, le Doc me demande de l'aider à le déshabiller. Je dégluti difficilement ma salive à ce moment-là, mais je dois le faire pour le bien de mon Capitaine. Le Doc l'assoit en me demandant de lui retirer sa chemise, je m’exécute. Je dégrafe les deux seuls boutons du bas qui maintienne sa chemise fermée. Je saisie les deux revers pour les faire glisser derrière ses épaules, son torse et son dos sont recouverts de balafres à ne pas pouvoir les comptés. Combien de bataille a -t-il mener pour avoir autant de marque sur le corps ? Sa peau est blême et parcourue de frissons. Je pose un oreiller sous la tête d'Harlock, Le Doc le recouche puis lui retire son pantalon, je me retourne pour ne pas voir le reste de son intimité.

J'ai peur...j'ai peur pour l'homme que j'aime. 

Yattaran revient avec tout ce qu'il faut. Le Doc reprend les constantes du Capitaine, tension, battement cœur, puis lui administre par intraveineuse quelques médicaments.

« Dickon, je veux que tu restes avec lui pour surveiller son état, si cela empire viens me chercher. Tu lui badigeonnes bien le visage et le corps d'eau glacée avec un linge pour faire tomber la fièvre. Je retourne au labo pour trouver un vaccin, je compte sur toi ? »

« Je prendrai bien soin de lui Doc, faite vite. »

« Moi je retourne sur la passerelle voir où nous emmène l'Arcadia. » Dit Yattaran.

Je me retrouve seul avec le Capitaine et Tori, perché sur le haut du fauteuil, me regardant d’un air abattu. Je l’appelle pour qu'il me rejoigne au chevet de son maître, il pousse un cri étouffé en me tournant le dos, il est malheureux. Moi aussi je suis triste de le voir dans cet état. 

Je commence par dégager les cheveux d’Harlock collés sur son visage par la sueur. Je l'entends gémir, il ouvre légèrement les yeux.

« Dickon ! »

« Tout va bien Capitaine, le Doc vous a administré des médicaments. »

Il attrape ma main en la serrant très fort pour la posée sur sa poitrine.

« Diiicc ! »

« Chuuut, je m’occupe de vous Harlock »

 

Je le dévisage avec plein de tendresse et de tristesse aussi. S’il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m’en remettrais pas. Il serait la dernière personne aimée de ma triste existence. Mon dieu, même malade il est superbe. Je parcours du bout des doigts cette balafre pour en dessiner les contours, puis finalement donne une tendre caresse à cette joue meurtrie. Il est brûlant. Je plonge le carré de tissus dans l’eau glaciale. Je l’essors et parcours son visage pour le rafraîchir. Je recommence la manœuvre pour son cou, sa veine jugulaire se gonfle au rythme rapide de ses battement de cœur. Le bout de mes doigts qui tiennent le linge glacial effleure ce corps magnifique. Je descends lentement sur sa poitrine fait de muscles ronds et charnue jusqu'au drap tiré sur ses hanches ce qui lui donne encore plus de frissons. Moi aussi je suis parcouru de frissons, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourvu que le Doc trouve rapidement un remède. J’essaie de rafraîchir le corps du Capitaine sans grand succès à vrai dire.

Quelques heures plus tard le Doc reviens avec une seringue à la main.

« J'ai le remède. »

« Qu’est ce qui-là alors ? »

« Tous les hommes malades de l’Arcadia ont un point commun, ils ont tous bu du vin de cette taverne sur Saturne. J'ai découvert qu’il était infecté par un virus, volontairement introduit dans l'intention de tuer. Cette maladie se trouve dans l’air pas dans les liquides, son environnement idéal, le cerveau des êtres vivants. Heureusement elle n’est pas transmissible d’une personne à une autre »

« Qui veut notre mort sur Saturne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais perdre des hommes, le virus donne une sorte de méningite aiguë. Pour certains la maladie est très avancée je ne sais pas si mon traitement sera assez efficace pour l’enrailler. »

Le Doc injecte le vaccin au Capitaine.

« Dickon, tu le surveilles de près, il n’est pas sorti d’affaire. Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé à tant pour lui. »

Les paroles du Doc résonnent dans ma tête ‘’pas sorti d’affaire…à temps pour lui !’’

Tu me préviens si son état empire, ou par chance il se réveille, je dois m’occuper des autres membres de l’équipage. »

Le Doc me fait part également de son inquiétude pour les hommes de la taverne sur Saturne. L'Arcadia s’arrête, je regarde par les fenêtres, nous sommes proche de la Terre. Il sait que le Capitaine n'est pas en état de combattre alors il nous à emmener là où il peut rien nous arriver. Serait-il possible que ce vaisseau soit vivant ?

Je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec Harlock.

Il ne va pas mourir lui aussi, c’est pas possible, non !!!

Je surveille le moindre petit mouvement de ses paupières, les gonflements de sa veine jugulaire qui prouve que son cœur fonctionne toujours, son torse qui se soulève régulièrement. Sans relâche, je veille sur lui toute la nuit, dans l’espoir qu’il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Après de longues heures de veilles et d’angoisse, il ne transpire plus, son teint est moins pale. Je respire de nouveau, je vais le garder près de moi. Je suis pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, j’approche mes lèvres des siennes. Mais ma conscience m'interpelle, je ne peux pas faire cela se serait profiter de la situation. Alors je me contente de lui caresser la joue et de passer délicatement mon pouce sur sa bouche. Épuisé d'avoir veiller le Capitaine une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée, je m'assoupis au bord de son lit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux Harlock est face à moi son avant-bras sur mon visage, la main enfouie dans mes cheveux. Quel bonheur de m’éveiller face au Capitaine. Je mets un certain temps avant de réaliser. Je ne me suis jamais levé aussi vite. Je m’éloigne de ce lit à reculons tout en surveillant le moindre mouvement d’Harlock. Je suis confus, j’espère qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé entre temps et que la situation est totalement inconsciente. Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour déverrouiller mes vertèbres endolories. Je déambule de long en large dans cet immense appartement pour me dégourdir les jambes. Entre temps le Capitaine s’est assis dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin. Je me stoppe net surpris, je lui décroche un franc sourire un peu hébété.

« Ho, vous êtes enfin réveillé, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Mieux que toi apparemment, combien de temps m'as-tu veillé ? »

« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire… j’appelle le Doc, il m’a demandé de l’avertir lorsque vous serez conscient. »

J’appelle le Doc par l’interphone de la porte. Je décide de m’assoir sur la chaise devant la table en attendant. Je vois bien du coin de l’œil qu'Harlock m’observe sans rien dire. A quoi peut-il bien penser en me regardant ainsi ? Je crois ne plus avoir de doute sur ces pensées. Je n’ose pas tourner la tête vers lui, son regard toujours posé sur moi me dérange. Mes interdits pour cet homme sont en train de tomber comme un château cartes, mais je ne suis pas honnête avec lui, je dois lui dire avant que…

« Capitaine je… »

Le Doc fait son entrée, Les traits tirés il s’avance au chevet d’Harlock. Il ausculte le Capitaine en lui expliquant la situation. Je m'assoupis en écoutant leur conversation.

Je me réveille dans le lit d'Harlock, qu'est que je fais ici ? Je suis toujours habillé, tout va bien. Harlock et le Doc ont dû me mettre au lit vu que je me suis endormi sur la chaise. Je profite de ce moment pour enfouir mon visage dans ces draps pour respirer l'odeur du Capitaine. Je flâne quelques minutes encore dans ce lit en rêvant de certaines choses... avec l'homme pour qui j'ai une passion dévorante. Tori est là sur le fauteuil d'Harlock, il me regarde d'un air bizarre.

« Tu ne dis rien au Capitaine n'est-ce pas ou je te tords le coup !

Il pousse un petit gémissement, j’ai l’impression qu’il comprend ce que je lui dis. Son attitude me fait sourire. L'Arcadia est en mouvement, je décide d'aller sur la passerelle pour connaître notre destination. Et puis aujourd'hui je dois commencer ma formation avec Yattaran. Avant je passe au laboratoire du Doc pour savoir où en est la situation. Ce qu’il va m’annoncer va me terrifier, le Capitaine aurait pu faire partie de ce malheur

« J’ai perdu huit hommes cette nuit, je n’ai rien pu faire, c’était trop tard pour eux. » 

« Désolé Doc, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, si je peux vous être utile dites le moi. »

« Merci Dickon, mais la seule chose que l’on puisse encore faire c’est d’aider ses pauvres gens sur Saturne…s’il y a des survivant bien sûr. »

« L'Arcadia retourne sur Saturne ? »

« Oui les hommes qui sont passés dans cette taverne doivent être malade eux aussi, le Capitaine a décidé de retourner là-bas pour les aider, puis savoir qui a fait cette chose horrible. »

« Dit moi Doc, je sais que ce n’est pas le moment, mais connait-tu quelqu’un qui pourrait me retirer mon masque. »

Je lui explique que ce masque fait partie de mon uniforme de soldat. Celui-ci protège mon identité au cas où je serai prisonnier ou tué par les soldats d’Ixion, cela évite les représailles sur les familles. Mais il est impossible de l’enlevé sans la micro puce prévu pour cet effet ? Et je n’ai pas cette puce.

« Mais oui, cet homme est même à bord. S’il ne peut pas te retirer ce fichu machin et bien personne ne le pourra, crois-moi. Pourquoi veux-tu le retirer maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis plus un soldat d’Orcus, je suis un pirate de l’espace et ma maison c’est l’Arcadia. »

Le Doc est heureux de cette nouvelle et me félicite. Il appelle un homme par les haut-parleurs de l'Arcadia. Cinq minutes plus tard un grand type avec de grosses lunettes débarque, scrute mon masque et me demande de le suivre. Il m’emmène dans un labo exigu avec des pièces électroniques partout sur les plans travail. Il me fait asseoir, relie mon masque à une machine informatique en lui insérant une micro puce. Il pianote sur le clavier, une suite de symbole défile sur l’écran quelque secondes. Il retire la puce de l’ordinateur et me la donne.

« Ça y est, c’est tout »

« Ouais, t’as plus qu’à l’insérer dans le compartiment là sur le côté droit proche de l’oreille et ton masque adhérera plus à ta peau. »

Je retourne à ma cabine chercher ma cape, mes armes pour rejoindre Yattaran et le Capitaine. Mais avant je passe par la salle de bain. Je me dresse devant le miroir. J’introduis dans le compartiment la puce prévue pour désolidariser le masque de mon visage, l’adhérence est rompue. Cela fait presque cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu pas vu mon visage, j'ai tellement changé que j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. La milice d'Orcus m'a imposé ce masque je n'étais qu'un adolescent. Appréciera-t-il ce que je vois dans ce miroir ? Je veux qu'Harlock soit le premier à voir mon visage, je lui dois la vérité, je ne peux plus lui cacher maintenant, Ce serait le trahir.


	9. Révélations

Je remets mon masque, attache mon ceinturon avec mes armes et sort de ma cabine en prenant à la volée ma cape déposée sur la table, direction la passerelle. Il règne un silence de mort sur le pont, j’observe le Capitaine en dépassant son trône. Je voudrais juste un regard, mon espoir est très vite anéanti. Le regard figé droit devant vers le cosmos, il n’a même pas remarqué mon arrivée sur le pont. Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole. Yattaran me salut. Je prends mon poste.

« Tu es prêt, nous arrivons sur Saturne ? »

« Quelle sont les ordres Yattaran »

« Le Capitaine n’a pas donné de consignes précises, juste d’atterrir dans la vallée proche du village où nous avons ravitailler la dernière fois. Ensuite nous devons nous réunir sur le pont inférieur.

L'Arcadia se pose, tous les hommes quitte leurs postes.

« Dickon, nous aussi nous devons aller sur le pont. »

« Très bien. »

Je me retourne, Harlock n’est plus là. Yattaran et moi retrouvons les autres sur le pont à la porte de sortie. Le doc est présent avec des cartons remplis de son vaccin et de médicaments. Harlock se présente sur la passerelle qui surplombe la porte du pont inférieur. Il explique à ses hommes qu'ils doivent suivre toutes les directives du Doc. L’équipage monte dans les véhicules avec le Doc en tête de peloton, je suis Yattaran pour prendre notre tout-terrain. Soudain Harlock m’interpelle.

« Dickon ! »

« Capitaine ! »

« Tu viens avec moi, je vais faire un p’tit tour dans les ruelles de ce village. »

Je monte donc dans le tout-terrain blindé d’Harlock. Il conduit le camion comme l’Arcadia… brutalement. Prenant tous les virages en travers et n’évitent absolument pas les nids poules sur le chemin. Il ne me décroche pas une parole durant le trajet, pas un regard. Je ne peux même pas voir l’expression de son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux longs particulièrement désordonnés. J’entrevois juste ses lèvres pincées et ses narines qui se gonflent régulièrement. L’atmosphère qui règne dans cet espace réduit est oppressante.

Nous arrivons au porte du village où le Capitaine décide de laisser notre véhicule, nous poursuivons notre chemin à pied. Nous nous engageons dans la rue principale du village. Désert, silencieux, même pas un oiseau qui piaille. Ce silence ne présage rien de bon. Puis Harlock décide de prendre les ruelles transversales. Nous ne tardons pas à découvrir la raison de ce silence pesant.

Le spectacle est insoutenable, ce que nous voyons est une horreur. Je suis obligé de me détourner pour ne pas vomir. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants morts empilées les uns par-dessus les autres au coin des rues. La situation est plus grave que nous le pensions.

« Je crois que nous arrivons trop tard mon Capitaine. »

« Mais que s’est-il passé ici, on dirait une extermination ? »

Le Doc appelle le Capitaine par le micro récepteur intégré de son col.

« Il y a quelques survivants ici Capitaine, le médecin du quartier les a tous réuni dans l’école. Il vient de me dire que La Fédération a empoisonné les réserves d'eau du village et les stocks d'alcool de la taverne. »

Yattaran et moi avons eu de la chance dans cette taverne, La Fédération a dû oublier le rhum.

« Je vais tous les tuez. » Dit le Capitaine.

« Allons rejoindre les autres... s'il vous plaît... c'est dangereux ici, il doit y avoir des soldats d'Ixion partout ... il faut partir... Harlock !!»

Le Capitaine se retourne vers moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi..., c'est indescriptible, je vois toute la cruauté du monde dans ses yeux, ils sont remplis de colère. Le Capitaine répond au Doc, il lui dit d'embarquer tout le monde sur l'Arcadia. Une fois fait tous les hommes de l'équipage doivent revenir dans le village tuer tous les soldats de la Fédération qui se présenterons devant eux. Harlock est furieux. Nous empruntons la rue principale du village pour rejoindre notre véhicule. Soudain à l’approche d’une rue adjacente, nous entendons des bruits de pas cadencés. Harlock et moi courons le long des maisons pour nous mettre à couverts. Il s’arrête au coin de la dernière bâtisse et jette un œil de l’autre côté de la rue. Il me saisit par le poignet pour m’entrainer vers la porte de la maison contre laquelle nous étions dissimulés. Nous nous engouffrons dans celle-ci. Il me plaque contre le mur, son corps contre le mien. Je sens son cœur battre très vite contre ma poitrine. Puis me chuchote à l’oreille.

« Ne bouges plus, ne dit pas un mot, ils sont très nombreux. »

Je fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris. J’entends les soldats passés juste devant la maison dans laquelle nous sommes cachés. La pression du corps d’Harlock contre le mien se fait plus forte encore, je ressens toute la puissance de ce corps que je désire tant. Son bras entourant ma taille se resserre comme un étau. Il me tient par la nuque avec son autre main, sa joue collée contre la mienne. Mon visage est enfoui dans cette chevelure dense que je respire profondément, son parfum envahi mon esprit. Mes yeux se ferment pour apprécier tout le plaisir de le sentir si près. Dans mon cou, sa respiration chaude… régulière. Tout mon être est parcouru d'une émotion extrême. J'ai la tête qui tourbillonne, je suis envahi d’un désire brûlant, je veux que cet instant dure toute l’éternité. Les soldats sont passés, Harlock relâche la pression qui me tenaille. Non ! je veux le sentir encore contre moi, mes mains sur ses hanches le retiennent inconsciemment. Harlock a senti mon refus qu’il s’éloigne. Il m’étreint de nouveau, sa main posée sur ma taille remonte mon flan pour emprisonner mon cou. Son pouce parcourt le bas de ma mâchoire inférieure pour finir sur mes lèvres effleurant le pourtour. Sa joue glisse contre la mienne, je discerne sont souffle à la commissure de ma bouche. J’ouvre les yeux qui plongent directement dans ce regard de feu où le désire est perceptible, je le vois maintenant. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes, je les regarde avec envie. Puis…tout bas…à peine audible, c’est mots.

« Je vais céder à la tentation, elle est trop puissante. »

« Non... Capitaine ce n'est pas bien. »

« Ton corps a aimé que je sois si proche de toi, je l’ai bien senti. J'attendais juste un signe de toi pour céder, il ne fallait pas me retenir. »

« Harlock, je vous en prie ne faites pas ça je... »

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas repousse moi, j'arrête tout de suite. »

« Je ne peux pas, je vous désire de trop. »

Son regard se baisse sur ma bouche. Il penche légèrement la tête, approche ses lèvres des miennes en prenant tendrement mon visage entre ses mains.

« Je te veux depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi Dickon. »

« Capitaine, avant il faut que je ... ! »

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi savourer cet instant inespéré, si tu veux bien me l'offrir. »

Mon esprit a pris le dessus, mon corps ne répond plus. Il approche encore plus près ...il va m'embrasser !

La porte de derrière s’ouvre… ! un soldat d'Ixion… ! je retourne violemment Harlock contre le mur… ! un tir.

Je suis poussé contre Harlock, une douleur insupportable au flanc droit me fait crier de douleur, un autre coup de feu, celui du Capitaine. Je m'écroule dans ces bras, il me couche sur le sol.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, Dickon, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans vous »

« Idiot ! »

Harlock commence à ouvrir la veste de mon uniforme. Je lui dis que je ne veux pas, il insiste, il veut voir la gravité de ma blessure. Je lui tiens les mains mais il arrive quand même à dégrafer ma veste et déchire mon pull et là, je lâche tout, après tout il faut qu'il sache.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bandage, tu es blessé au torse ? »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Mais qu’est-ce…? »

Harlock ose poser délicatement sa main sur ma poitrine, il me dévisage stupéfait. Mon regard se détourne du Capitaine, je ne veux pas affronter son regard, ça y est, il sait qui je suis maintenant. Ce bandage m'aide à dissimuler une poitrine assez féminine.

« Tu es une femme ! pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? »

« Est ce que ça change quelque chose pour être l'un de vos hommes Capitaine ? »

« Non, cela n'a aucune importance pour être un membre de mon équipage, mais ça change tout pour moi que tu sois une femme. »

Il m’assoie avec douceur, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me soulève du sol. Je cache mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voit, Que pense-il de moi maintenant ? Veut-il toujours m’embrasser ? Je le savais, j’aurai dû lui dire plus tôt. Cela aurait évité toute ses ambiguïtés. 

Il me sort de la maison, les hommes d’Harlock sont là, ils ont entendu les tirs. L'un des membres d'Harlock dit.

« Je vais prendre Dickon et l'emmené à l'infirmerie. »

Je ne veux pas, laisser moi dans ses bras. Je sers le cou d’Harlock un peu plus fort encore, je ne veux pas que l’on m’arrache à lui.

« Non je m'en occupe c'est moi qui la ramène sur l'Arcadia. »

« La...mon Capitaine...Dickon est une... ? »

« Faites ce que je vous ai demandé, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je suis bercée par le mouvement de son corps, Cela me rappelle notre première rencontre. Je m’accroche à lui comme une sangsue, je veux profiter de ces instants qui sont peut-être les derniers. Le refus du corsaire de m’aimer comme je suis ou la mort, j’ignore la gravité de ma blessure. Le Capitaine me pose sur une civière, deux hommes m’installe à l’arrière d’un véhicule sanitaire. Ils commencent à m’ausculter en interrogeant le Capitaine sur ce qu’il vient de m’arriver. Puis tout va très vite, les battements de mon cœur tape dans ma tête, ma vision se trouble. J’entends les hommes s’affoler autour de moi et Harlock me crier dessus, ensuite le trou noir.

Je reprends conscience à l’infirmerie de l’Arcadia. J’entends le Doc et le Capitaine parler.

« Elle a pris un rayon laser au flan. » Dit Harlock.

« Tout va bien maintenant, elle s’est juste évanouie, certainement à cause de la douleur. »

Le Doc examine ma plaie et je vois bien qu'il jette un œil sur le bandage de ma poitrine. Le Capitaine est toujours là au fond de la pièce nous tournant le dos. Le Doc me soigne et fini par me dire que tout va bien, que la blessure est profonde mais sans gravité, il me recouvre d'un drap. Le Doc rejoint Harlock, je n'entends pas ce qu’ils se disent puis, il sort de l'infirmerie. Le Capitaine se retourne et s'avance vers moi.

« Ton prénom n’est pas Dickon je présume, quel est-il ? »

« Tessa. »

Harlock m’observe quelques secondes sans la moindre émotion apparente et s'en va sans un mot. Le Doc revient immédiatement après le départ du Capitaine.

« Alors comme ça vous me faites des cachotteries tous les deux, ce n’est pas bien. Je comprends mieux l’intérêt du Capitaine à propos de ta petite personne depuis que tu es avec nous. Il voulait te garder pour lui tout seul. Je peux le comprendre, une femme simplement sur l'Arcadia pour tous ces hommes, ça fait beaucoup de rivaux ! »

Harlock s’éprend d'hommes vu qu'il désirait Dickon ! Je ne comprends plus rien, il a des sentiments pour un homme alors qu'il apprécie les femmes, le Doc vient de me le confirmer en quelque sorte. Je suis stupide, quelle idiote je fais, j’aurai dû lui dire bien avant, j'ai tout gâché., il pense certainement que je l'ai trahi.

« Tu veux un anti douleur pour ta blessure ? »

« Non ça va aller. »

« Que s’est-il passé pour que tu sois encore blessée ? »

« J'ai protégé le Capitaine, un soldat de la Fédération voulait lui tirer dessus. »

« Tu sais Harlock peut se défendre tout seul. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que le Capitaine était trop occupé à me dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, qu'il n'a pas entendu le soldat derrière lui.

« Bref, te revoilà ici ma jolie, ton nom, n'est pas Dickon je suppose ? »

« Non c'est Tessa. »

« Tu restes ici jusqu'à demain, comme ça je t'ai à l’œil ma belle. »

Je remercie le Doc. Je me couche dans mon lit le cœur serré. Je m’endors en pensant au subtil moment passé avec Harlock.

Dans la nuit je suis réveillée par la lumière du couloir. Pourquoi la porte du labo est ouverte ? le Doc certainement ! je me retourne pour voir qui est là, je reconnais la silhouette du Capitaine, accolé à la porte. Je m'assoie dans mon lit, il tourne les talons au même instant. Je l'appelle mais il ne me répond pas. La porte du labo se referme, je suis de nouveau dans le noir. Pourquoi était-il venu si tard dans la nuit ? Je me recouche perplexe.

Le lendemain matin Doc vient me lever.

« Debout Tessa, il faut te réveiller. »

Le Doc me sort de mon sommeil avec un bon petit déjeuner. Je m'assois dans mon lit, mon flan me fait mal, je grimace.

« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus pour avoir le petit déjeuner au lit n'est-ce pas. ? »

Je souris au Doc qui me taquine déjà de bon matin.

« Tu sais je m'en serais bien passée, la journée va être dur, il faut que je retrouve Yattaran sur la passerelle. »

« J'ai vu le Capitaine ce matin, il veut que tu restes au repos pour aujourd'hui. »

« Ho, très bien. »

« Dis-moi, l’ingénieur n'a pas réussi à retirer ton masque vu que tu le portes encore ? J’aimerais voir ton joli minois moi ? »

« Doc ! »

« Je plaisante. »

Après avoir déjeuner j'emprunte un pyjama de l'infirmerie, mes vêtements sont déchirés et tachés de sang. Je retourne à ma cabine pour prendre une douche et me changer. J'entre, sur mon lit un paquet avec un mot dessus. Qui a bien pu pénétrer ici ? Je sors la lettre de l’enveloppe.

 

Je t'attends dans mes appartements ce soir.

Porte la pour moi.

Harlock

 

J'ouvre le paquet, J’en sors une magnifique robe bleue d’un ton plus claire que mes cheveux. Le tissu est d’une douceur incroyable. Les bretelles sont faites de dentelle parée de fils d’argent ainsi que le décolleté. Je vais immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour la voir contre moi. Elle est vraiment très belle, cintrée à la taille et tombant sur les pieds. Je me regarde dans ce grand miroir les yeux pétillants. Où a-t-il trouvé cette merveille.

L’après-midi est interminable. Je me remémore certaines situations qui auraient dû interpeller. Elles me paraissent évidentes maintenant qu’il cherchait à savoir quel était mes sentiments à son égard. Le soir arrive enfin. J'enfile la robe qu’Harlock m’a offerte avec les mocassins assortis. Je brosse mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu’il n’y est plus un nœud. Vais-je lui plaire ? Je mets ma cape, rabat ma capuche sur la tête et me rend aux appartements d'Harlock. Je tremble comme une feuille, j'ai mal au ventre. Je frappe à la porte qui s'ouvre sur le champ, je m’engouffre dans le sanctuaire d’Harlock. Il est assis dans le fond de son fauteuil face à la porte, jambes croisées. Il tient un verre de vin dans la main qu'il glisse sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Je m’arrête face à lui.

« Assis toi. »

Je sais qu'il veut me voir dans cette robe, alors j'enlève ma capuche et retire ma cape que je pose sur la chaise face à la table. Je m'assois difficilement mon flan me fais souffrir.

« Tu es très belle Tessa. »

« Merci. »

« Il faut que nous discutions tous les deux. J’étais très en colère après toi que tu m'es caché être une femme. »

« Pardonnez-moi capitaine. »

« Tu n'as rien à te pardonner, Mais explique-moi pourquoi, si tu veux bien. »

« Plusieurs raisons à vrai dire, je pensais faire de mal qu'a moi. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je suis dans la peau d'un homme depuis cinq ans maintenant, cela me convenait bien à vrai dire. J'ai caché mon identité pour m'engager dans la milice d'Orcus, les femmes ne sont pas autorisées pour le combats. Mais ma feinte a fonctionné, je suis devenu Dickon soldat d'Orcus. Sur l'Arcadia, il n'y a pas de femmes, j'ai pensé que vous aussi vous ne preniez pas de personnel féminin. Donc j'ai continué à me faire passer pour un homme. Lorsque vous m'avez proposé de rester j'étais ravie de pouvoir me battre à vos côtés, même si pour cela je devais continuer à vous aimer en silence, c'était le prix à payer. Et je me sentais évidement à l’abri des hommes de l'Arcadia. Et puis vous, pourquoi vous intéresser à moi, impensable pour moi que vous ayez des sentiments pour Dickon. »

« Je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment pour les hommes enfin jusqu'à présent, que je n'ai jamais eu pour une femme d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n’était pas pour moi. Comme je ne pouvais plus aller contre ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, j'ai revu certaines de mes convictions pour accepter la situation. Ensuite j'ai tout fait pour savoir quel genre de sentiment tu pouvais avoir pour moi. Tu es très forte tu n'as rien laissé paraître. J'en ai conclu que tu étais simplement impressionné. Donc moi aussi j'ai décidé de t'aimer en silence. Jusqu'au jour où, peut-être... Ce moment arrive enfin et...tout ça n'était pas nécessaire. J’étais furieux, complètement perdu. Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour m’apaiser, remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. »

Le Capitaine vient de me dévoiler tous ses sentiments. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux prononçant ces mots la gorge serrée.

« A cause de nos interdits nous nous sommes rendus malheureux tous les deux. »

Je me lève de ma chaise, les mains sur les yeux. Je me rends compte que j’ai torturé l’âme de la personne que j’aime le plus dans cette vie. J’éclate en sanglots.

Il fait le tour de la table et me prend dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui en larmes.

« J’ai une passion sans précédent pour toi Tessa. »

« Capitaine, je...je vous aime à en mourir. »

« Regarde-moi, ne pleures plus, s'il te plaît ! »

Il entoure précieusement mon visage de ses mains, son regard est doux, d’une grande tendresse. Ses lèvres s’approchent des miennes. Enfin, se baiser, je le voulais tellement, je l’ai si longtemps désiré. Il encercle mon corps de ses bras, son étreinte me serre un peu plus contre lui. Ma joue glisse contre la sienne jusqu'à son oreille, je plonge les mains dans ses cheveux que je serre fort entre mes doigts. Je couvre son cou de baiser, un délice, je le goutte du bout des lèvres. Le doux parfum légèrement poivré de sa crinière sauvage inonde mon système olfactif. Il me donne un autre baiser, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je ne peux résister à l’envie de faire pareil. Ses yeux bordés d'or me fixent, je plonge dedans presque sans crainte maintenant. Être dans les bras d'Harlock c’était... inimaginable pour moi il y a quelques heures, mais il reste juste une chose, je mets fin à notre étreinte. Je lui tourne le dos et dépose mon masque sur la table.

« Je voulais que vous soyez le premier à le voir. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu en as pas envie. »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin ? »

Je l'entends s'approcher, j'ai peur. Il prend mon menton pour lever légèrement ma tête. Il me dévisage, touche du bout des doigts cette affreuse balafre qui commence du coin de mon œil gauche à la base de mon oreille. Il passe la main dessus.

« Nous avons un point commun de plus, qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Un entraînement avec un as de l'épée qui a mal tourné. »

« Tu es magnifique Tessa, tu es une très belle femme. Tu n'es pas que l'un de mes hommes tu sais, tu es bien plus que ça, tu n'imagines même pas. Que tu sois un homme, une femme, masqué ou pas, j'aime ce que je vois dans ces magnifiques yeux verts, rien de pourra changer cette réalité tu m’entends ! ce sont les seuls à me voir vraiment comme je suis. »

Je me blottis contre lui espérant que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Il m’enlace, je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je peux fermer les yeux maintenant ce n’est pas un rêve, la chaleur de son corps est bien réelle cette fois. Nous passons la nuit serrés l’un contre l’autre à énumérer tous ces instants où nous nous appelions au désir mais couvert par une tornade d'interdits.


	10. l'âme de l'Arcadia

L'alarme résonne dans tout l'Arcadia, qui nous fait sursauter, Harlock s’arrache à moi, Tori qui dort perché sur le fauteuil pousse un cri strident et s’envole sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

« Je dois rejoindre la passerelle, restes ici tu souffres encore de ta blessure. »

« Non je viens avec vous, je vais me changer et vous rejoins. »

« Comme tu voudras mais il est hors de question que tu ailles au combat aujourd'hui ! »

« D'accord Capitaine. »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Harlock se transforme totalement. Comment fait-il pour être aussi froid alors qu'il est rempli de douceur et sensualité ?

J'arrive sur le pont, passe sur le côté du Capitaine, il me lance un regard des plus glacial, suivi d’un ptit clin d’œil avec ce sourire de coin que j’aime tant. Ce qui me déstabilise un peu. J'arrive à mon poste, demande à Yattaran ce qu’il se passe. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tous écarquillés. Bouche bée, scrute le Capitaine plusieurs fois de suite. Évident, je pense qu'il est étonné de voir une femme à sa gauche alors que la veille c'était Dickon.

« Oui.. ! c'est moi... ! Qui est face à nous Yattaran » lui dis-je.

« Une flotte d’une centaine de vaisseaux au moins, elle nous fonce droit dessus ! » Dit Yattaran.

« La fédération ? »

« Non je ne crois pas, elle est composée de plusieurs vaisseaux provenant de différentes galaxies, armées jusqu'aux dents. Nous allons les laisser nous approcher voir ce qu'ils nous veulent. »

Je me retourne sur le Capitaine qui est déjà plongé dans sa stratégie de combat. Un bip répétitif résonne dans salle des communications.

« Capitaine, une transmission, c'est le Queen Esméralda, Votre sœur ! »

« Ce n’est pas vrai... accordez Yattaran ! » dit Harlock.

Le Capitaine se tient la tête entre les mains coudes posées sur les genoux. 

Une voix féminine retenti sur la passerelle.

« Salut fréro comment tu vas...enfin jte trouve, t'étais où ? Tu m'autorises à débarquer sur l'Arcadia, boire un bon ptit verre de vin avec toi, j'ai deux trois trucs à te dire ? »

« Autoriser. »

Harlock à une sœur, pirate elle aussi, pas possible ! Il se lève, dit à Yattaran qu'il retourne dans ses appartements attendre sa sœur.

« Tessa tu viens ? »

Yattaran est surpris.

« Tu suis le Capitaine dans ses appartements maintenant ?

Je réponds avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Évidement, aucune chance, le Capitaine est déjà passé par là, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Tessa c’est joli comme prénom. »

« Merci Yattaran, c’est gentil. »

Je suis Harlock qui a l'air très agacé, je lui demande pourquoi il réagit de cette manière, c'est ça sœur tout de même. Moi je sauterais de joie si je pouvais revoir mon frère.

« Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi quand elle sera là. »

Arrivée dans les quartiers d’Harlock, nous attendons Esmeralda, je suis impatiente de la rencontrer. Le Capitaine pose trois coupes sur la table et les remplis de vin. Il me demande de m’asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il s'appuie sur le bord de la table face à moi en me tendant l’un des deux verres qu’il tient dans ses mains. Je lui souris, l’inquiétude dans son regard disparaît immédiatement, je suis heureuse de décrocher un sourire de cet homme pour qui j’ai une tendresse infinie. Le corsaire le plus cruel de l’espace me regarde avec des yeux doux comme un agneau, qui pourrai le croire. 

On frappe à la porte de grands coups de poings. J’entends le Capitaine expirer très fort en fermant les yeux. Tori se met dans tous ses états, il n’arrête pas de crier, la porte s’ouvre.

« Salut ptit frère, comment vas-tu. Tori... alors salle bestiole, toujours fidèle au poste, hein ? »

Elle s'approche d'Harlock, prend son visage entre ses mains lui donnant un baiser très appuyé sur les lèvres, elle prend le verre de vin sur la table, s'assoit sur la chaise face à nous et pose brutalement ses pieds bottés sur le bord de la table.

« Tessa je te présente Esméralda, ma sœur. »

« Tu dois bien t'amuser avec le petit bijou assit là sur ton trône, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai eu un mal de chien à te trouver. Tu te donnes un peu de bon temps...t'as raison.

Je regarde Harlock avec stupéfaction.

« Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant ! » Me dit -il tout bas.

Elle ressemble beaucoup au Capitaine physiquement, mais le reste. Esméralda est très extravertie ? tout le contraire d'Harlock qui lui est calme et réservé. C'est une vrai tornade cette femme.

« Pardonne moi Tessa, enchanté de te connaître, je suis heureuse pour mon frère qu'il ne soit plus enfin seul. Je voulais juste le taquiner un peu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais bien compris. »

« Frèro, les événements sont graves, Je viens te parler au nom du Chancelier de la Terre. »

Esméralda explique à son frère que le Chancelier de la terre à prit une grande décision. Il veut détruire la flotte entière de la Fédération. La Terre ne peut plus accueillir les exilés des planètes envahies par la Fédération, elle ne pourra bientôt plus prendre soin d'eux. Le Chancelier pense que leur tour viendra tôt ou tard. La guerre lui paraît inévitable. Il veut entamer le conflit dans les plus brefs délais, avant qu’il n’y est plus d’allier capable de les soutenir. Des flottes de différentes galaxies se réunissent en secret pour constituer une armada interstellaire pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toute la Fédération d'Ixion.

« Le Chancelier veut savoir si tu es prêt à pour prendre la tête de l’armada. Tu as une autorisation permanent pour atterrir sur terre, pas besoin de le prévenir, il t'attend au plus vite. Tout doit se faire en secret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la Fédération. »

« Je savais que ce jour viendrait... je peux compter sur toi Esméralda pour me seconder ? »

« Je serais toujours là pour les deux hommes de ma vie... Est-ce que je peux aller le voir s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu n'as pas à demander, tu viens quand tu veux. »

Qui veut-elle voir ? Esméralda n'a plus son air effronté, Sa voix tremble, son regard est triste. Harlock s'approche de sa sœur et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Ils ont les larmes aux yeux tous les deux, Tori n’arrête pas de geindre, je lui demande de venir vers moi. IL se pose sur mes genoux en cachant sa tête sous mon bras. Esméralda nous regarde étonné.

« Tu as réussi à dompter cet animal, bravo moi je n'y suis jamais parvenue. »

Malgré le ton désinvolte que prend Esméralda l’atmosphère est chargée d’émotion. J’essaie de réconforté Tori. Esméralda me salut en sortant. Harlock se dirige vers la verrière regardant les étoiles, un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce. Je décide de le rejoindre pour lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi êtes-vous si malheureux ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit de ma vie il reste un point essentiel. Mes hommes ne sont pas au courant seuls Esméralda et moi savons, donc je te demanderai de ne rien révéler à personne. Maintenant que tu es entrée dans ma vie, je vais te révéler le secret de l'Arcadia.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu comprendras davantage de chose sur moi, l'Arcadia et même Tori San. »

« Quel est ce secret ? »

« J'attends qu'Esméralda retourne sur son vaisseau, laissons-lui un peu de temps. Je t’expliquerai ensuite. »

La voix d'Harlock est pleine d'émotion, j’entoure sa taille posant ma tête entre ses omoplates. Le corps du Capitaine est pris de secousses. Il se retourne se blottissant contre moi. Je cherche son visage dans ses cheveux, je parviens à trouver ses joues mouillées de larmes. Je l’enlace tendrement pour le réconforter. J’ai mal pour lui, que s’est -il passé comme malheur pour le mettre dans cet état. Après quelques minutes Harlock se reprend, s’assoit de nouveau sur son trône le regard rivé au sol. Je m’installe dans le sofa face à la table qu’il a fait installer pour moi. Je l’observe silencieusement, je ne veux pas le troubler dans ses pensées.

Harlock me fascine encore plus maintenant, pas parce que j’éprouve des sentiments hors du commun pour lui, mais… je ne sais comment l’expliquer.

Toutes ses aventures contées aux quatre coins de l’univers m’ont toujours fait rêver. Harlock le Corsaire De L’Espace, Le cœur aussi glacial que le fond de l’univers, n’écoutant que ses propres lois. Un pirate faisant trembler tous ses ennemis rien qu’à la vue du Joly Roger. Un maître dans l’art du combat spatial et de l’épée bien sûr. Je m’imaginais dans la peau de ce corsaire, rebelle jusqu’au fond de l’âme, errant dans la mer des étoiles comme une âme perdu, cherchant la paix. Je l’admirais…voulant lui ressembler trait pour trait, avec ce courage hors pair défiant cette Fédération destructrice. Puis, notre rencontre, le fruit du hasard. Impressionné par mon icône je n’ai pas su le comprendre. La faute à tous ces récits colportant des mensonges sur l’homme que j’aime. Il ne save rien de lui. Bien sûr qu’il cruel, est ce qu’on lui laissé le choix ? Non, la compassion au combat est mortelle. Je l’admire en tant qu’homme indomptable, insaisissable. Mais il est plus que ça, je dirai un homme ordinaire avec une sensualité à fleur de peau, une tendresse que peu d’hommes sont pourvus. Personne ne connait cette deuxième facette de cette personnalité exceptionnelle. Il est deux être à la fois, moi, j’admire le Capitaine, j’éprouve une passion pour cet l’homme ordinaire, dépassant l’entendement. Je me vois à travers lui, cruel, le regard vide avec un cœur débordant de tendresse.

Après quelques heures, un vrombissement sourd suivi d’une ombre passant devant la verrière, nous sort de nos méditations. Le vaisseau d'Esméralda s’éloigne de l’Arcadia. Harlock s’extirpe lentement de son fauteuil marchant jusqu'à la porte. Tori qui dormait sur le dosseret du trône rejoint l’épaule de son maître.

« Tessa, tu veux bien me suivre s’il te plait ! »

Arrivée à lui, il me prend par la main m’entraînant dans les couloirs de l'Arcadia. Nous passons devant la salle de combat, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il m’emmène à l'ordinateur central. Arrivés devant la porte de cette immense machine Harlock s'arrête.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. L'ordinateur central, on dit de lui que c'est l'âme de l’Arcadia ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mon ami de toujours vie à travers cette machine »

Il franchi le seuil de la porte, j'hésite à entrer mais me tenant toujours par la main, Harlock m’attire dans cette pièce. Tori s’envole faisant plusieurs fois le tour de cet ordinateur cylindrique pour se poser sur l’un des câbles, suspendus au-dessus de nos têtes. L’ordinateur me fait sursauter, il émet des sons électroniques s’allumant de mille lumières clignotantes.

« Je te présente Tochiro mon ami depuis toujours, époux de ma sœur Esméralda. Tori San n'est pas mon animal mais le sien. »

« C'est donc lui qu’Esméralda est venue voir ! Comment peut-on intégrer un être vivant dans une machine ? »

« Tochiro a réussi à le faire. C’était un vrai petit génie »

« Comment a-t- il fait cela ? Pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Il va te l'expliquer lui-même, pose ta main sur lui. »

« Quoi ? »

« N'est pas peur je reste avec toi. »

J’hésite, je scrute cet ordinateur hors normes, regarde Harlock avec plein d’étonnement. Je m’approche encore, un autre regard sur mon Capitaine pour me rassurer. Ma main se pose sur la paroi en métal. Mon corps se sent soudainement en lévitation, mon cerveau est agréablement parcouru de frissons, je perds le contrôle de mes pensées en quelques micro secondes. Je vois ma vie, celles de Tochiro, Esméralda, Harlock, même Tori. Nous sommes tous heureux à cette époque. Et puis une petite voix masculine s'introduit dans ma tête.

« Bonjour Tessa, je suis Tochiro, l'âme de l'Arcadia c'est moi. »

Il m'explique sa maladie, le travail considérable pour construire ce vaisseau où il pourra continuer à vivre d'une certaine manière. Il l’offrira à son meilleur ami après sa mort et gardien de son âme. Sa dispute avec sa femme qui voulait rester sur l'Arcadia mais qu'il a chassé à contre cœur pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie ordinaire. Tochiro voulait se battre pour la liberté avec Harlock. Esméralda n'était pas d'accord, faisant du chantage à son frère pour qu'il ne parte pas avec l'Arcadia et son mari. Elle voulait se battre avec eux. Elle menacera son frère de couper les ponts avec lui. Pire encore, Esmeralda jura de les faire tuer si elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Elle n’en fera rien bien évidement, mais le trio était brisé à jamais. Harlock fut déchiré entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

L’avenir compromis d’Harlock en tant qu’Amiral, déchu de son titre de Capitaine pour avoir aidé de pauvres gens sans défense, agresser par la Fédération d’Ixion. Les funérailles de sa mère, décédée prématurément d’un accident spatial durant son emprisonnement, auquel il n’assistera pas. Le visage de son père dévasté à l’annonce de son bannissement de laTerre.

Il sait tout de moi également. Mon enfance, mon engagement dans la milice, mon secret, Harlock. Il trouvait étrange que son oiseau qui déteste tout le monde m'appréciait. Alors il a sondé mon esprit à travers les machines de musculation reliées à notre corps pour contrôler les paramètres d’efforts. Il comprit très vite d’où venait l’attachement de l’animal pour moi, Tori avait déceler mon affection pour le Capitaine. Il a conseillé Harlock de me tester pour découvrir mes sentiments à son égard, sachant qu'il était épris de moi. Il voulait que son ami soit heureux mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire mes secrets. Tochiro n'intervient jamais directement dans la vie des personnes qui vivent sur l’Arcadia sauf quand ses hommes sont en danger de mort. Je reprends progressivement le contrôle de mes pensées, je suis en larmes, trop d'émotion dans ce qu'il vient de me révéler. Je me jette dans les bras d’Harlock adossé à l'ordinateur central.

« Il m'a tout dit… ! Tout montré… !, je sais tout Harlock...je sais tout ! »

« Maintenant je n'ai plus de secret pour toi, tu comprends maintenant que je peux paraître froid et cruel, je me suis jurer de ne plus avoir de sentiments pour personne de quelques natures que ce soit, ça fait trop mal. Du moins jusqu'au jour de notre rencontre où tout a basculé. »


	11. l'armada d'Harlock

Je marche difficilement dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia, mon flan me fait souffrir. Arrivés à la porte des quartiers d’Harlock je m’appui à son encadrement. Je respire difficilement par la douleur qui se fait de plus en plus aiguë. Le Capitaine qui lui est déjà entrer près à s’assoir sur son trône, s’aperçois de mon état. 

« Tout va bien Tessa ? »

Voutée par la douleur, je ne réponds pas à la question. Je lis de l’inquiétude sur le visage de mon corsaire. Il revient vers moi pour me soutenir, m’aidant à rejoindre le sofa. Harlock s'assoie face à moi, me prend les hanches m’invitant près de lui. Je m’installe avec un grand soulagement, ma blessure étant moins soumise aux tiraillements que d’être debout. Le Capitaine m’entoure de ses bras m’attirant contre sa poitrine. Je me blottis contre lui, mon corps s’abandonne à cette tendresse faisant fuir la douleur. Ses bras qui me soutiennent me bascule en arrière pour m'étendre sur lui. Il dégage délicatement mes cheveux autour de mon visage.

Ses pupilles dilatées à leur maximum m’ouvrent les portes de son univers. Je me noie dans son océan sans me débattre, le fond de ses abysses me captive. Je veux découvrir ce monde que nul ne connaît. Il caresse du bout des doigts mon visage. Le pourtour pour commencer, mes lèvres ensuite, faisant leur contour avec sensualité. Mon corps est conquis de frissons qui vont et viennent dans tout mon être. Sa main se pose sur ma joue tout en l’effleurant de son pouce. Son regard fixe sur moi me transperce, je le laisse entrer au plus profond de mon âme. 

« Pourquoi me regardez comme cela ? »

« Je contemple simplement mon trésor, ces deux pierres précieuses cachées depuis des mois dans mon cœur. »

« Capitaine je… ! »

« Chuut… ! Il n’y a pas de Capitaine ici Tessa, laisse-moi oublie le pirate que je suis devenu dans ses grands yeux couleurs de l’émeraude… s’il te plait laisse-moi les voir encore un peu. »

« Pour l’éternité, si tel est votre désire. »

Mon esprit divague, je me souviens des paroles d’Esmeralda. Je me laisse porter par mon imagination. Je vois Harlock à la tête d’une Armada, anéantissant la Fédération dans des combats spectaculaires, mais pas seul cette fois. Mais une question se pose.

« Dites-moi pourquoi accepter de prendre la tête de cette armada, les terriens vous ont banni tout de même ? »

« J'ai promis au Chancelier de défendre la terre à tout prix, je pense que l'on ne sera jamais heureux et libre tant que la Fédération existera. Je vais conduire cette armada pour le bien des terriens mais aussi pour tous les êtres vivants de l’univers qui ont le droit de vivre comme ils l’entendent. »

« Je pense que vous avez raison, vous seul êtes capable de mener le combat contre Ixion. »

« Il faut que nous retournions à la passerelle, nous approchons de Saturne. Nous allons débarquer tous les civils. Ensuite nous prendrons le chemin de la Terre. »

« Très bien Cap...Harlock. »

Nous arrivons sur Terre quelques heures après avoir débarqué les civils sur Saturne, en pleine forme. L’Arcadia se pose sur un air d’atterrissage d’une montagne enneigée qui surplombe une cité des plus magnifique. De grands édifices fait de verrières gigantesques soutenus par des poutres de métal pointant vers le ciel comme des flèches tendues et armées par des archers. Tout autour de celle-ci des montagnes à perte de vue, blanches, scintillantes au grès de l’intensité des rayons du soleil.

J’entends des pas derrière moi que je reconnaîtrai parmi des centaines. Je me retourne, le Capitaine s’avance vers la barre, les yeux remplis d’étoiles, un sourire timide mais qui illumine ce visage souvent sombre. Je quitte mon poste pour le rejoindre.

« Tessa, je te présente l’Autriche, la terre de mes ancêtres. »

« Je comprends votre attachement pour la Terre, c’est si beau. »

« Capitaine, un message codé venant de Heiligenstadt nous informant qu’une navette viens vous chercher »

« Très bien, Yattaran tu prends le commandement de l’Arcadia pendant mon absence…Tessa tu m’accompagnes. »

Nous quittons la passerelle pour rejoindre le pont inférieur où un petit vaisseau nous attend déjà. Il s’envole vers cette cité et nous dépose au portes d’un édifice majestueux, au centre de la ville. Un homme armé en tenue de soldat viens à notre rencontre. Il nous pris de le suivre à l’intérieur où des soldats sont postés à chacune des nombreuses portes entourant le hall d’entrée. Le soldat nous installe dans un recoin aménagé en petit salon, nous demandant t’attendre dans ce lieu. Après quelques minutes, un homme, les cheveux gris, longs et en désordre s'avance devant nous. Harlock se lève à la venue de cet homme, je fais de même. Il doit être l’un des Chanceliers. Puis… ! 

 

Je le connais… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ? Et cette silhouette-là ! Elle me fait penser à.… ! je me souviens de ce que j'ai vu avec Tochiro. Harlock se lève partant à la rencontre du Chancelier qui l’accueille bras grands ouvert, où Harlock se réfugie, entourant lui aussi cet homme.

« Bonjour Père. »

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir mon fils. »

Le Chancelier de la Terre est le père d'Harlock ? je suis bouche bée.

Je su plus tard que, son père un fois devenu premier chancelier, obtiendra le droit à l’Arcadia de stationner dans l’espace aérien de la Terre. Comme cela il pouvait savoir si son fils était toujours vivant, en étant prévenu par l’armée de sa présence autour de Terre, car aucun contact n’était autorisé entre le père et le fils sauf en cas d’invasion de la Fédération d’Ixion.

De voir Harlock avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres me ravi, c’est si rare. 

Le chancelier s'avance vers moi, je lui adresse un salut de pirate. Il s’approche plus encore, prend ma main, l'embrasse tout en me regardant de ses yeux bordés d’or, avec un petit sourire en coin que j'aime beaucoup. Je sais maintenant d'où viennent les manières d'Harlock. 

Le Capitaine me présente à son père comme son deuxième officier, mais le Chancelier regarde son fils en souriant de coin, tête penchée sur le côté bien évidement. Harlock est un peu gêné, déstabilisé par la réaction de son père qui a deviné le lien qui nous unis.

Il nous demande de le suivre et nous fait entrer dans une pièce isolée au fond du hall d’entrée. Nous nous asseyions sur les fauteuils disposés en cercle autour d’une table avec des rafraîchissements et quelques friandises.

Le chancelier explique à son fils tous les détails sur la création de l'armada. Qu'il a été élu à la majorité par la chancellerie, Amiral de cette flotte, prête à recevoir ses ordres. Son père lui laisse le soin de nommer l'armada, qu'il a carte blanche pour ses agissements, aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Qu'il peut se ravitailler en arme et en vivre sur toutes les planètes des galaxies alliées. Après cet entretient le Chancelier embrasse son fils, le cœur serré. 

« Mon fils, je t’envoi au combat contre un ennemi immensément féroce. Je te demande à contre cœur d’être plus cruel encore. »

« Père je vous dit adieu dans le doute d’une prochaine entrevue. »

Ce dernier échange verbal entre le père et le fils est cinglant, déchirant tellement ses paroles son dur à entendre, pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Je cache difficilement mes larmes. Une longue accolade entre les deux hommes clôturera cet entretien. Harlock tourne les talons, je le suis jusqu'à ce que le Chancelier me rappelle à lui.

« Officier ! venez ici. »

Je m’exécute, laissant le Capitaine derrière moi. Que me veut-il ?

« L’ombre de la mort je suppose ?

Comment peut-il s’avoir… !

« Oui Monsieur ! »

« Je veux que tu veilles sur mon fils comme une lionne protégeant ses petits. »

« Comme vous venez de le dire je suis l’ombre de votre fils, je tue pour le garder jalousement près de moi, pour l’éternité. »

Mon regard se durci après ces paroles le regardant fixement, sans faillir. Il me dévisage avec un regard de feu que j’ai l’habitude de croiser, comme pour déceler la véracité de mes propos.

IL me salut comme un pirate, et s’en retourne sans que je puisse lui rendre le respect qu’il vient de me donner.

Le chemin du retour se fera dans un silence de plomb. Harlock plongé dans je ne sais quelques pensées, moi j’essaie de visualiser ce qui nous attend, l’avenir me parait bien amer, infester de combats violents, de tueries sanglantes. Le répit qu’Harlock m’a offert en m’accueillant sur l’Arcadia est révolu. Je suis de nouveau une guerrière, mais cette fois, derrière le célèbre corsaire de l’espace avec la tache de le protéger au péril de ma vie. Le Chancelier, comment sait-il que les soldats d’Ixion me surnomment l’ombre de mort ?

De nouveau sur l'Arcadia, le Capitaine me confie le message de rassemblement des vaisseaux de la futur armada interstellaire. Je dois le diffusé pour que tous les flottes de l’univers voulant se rallier à la cause de la Terre se regroupent aux abords de lune. Je me rends à la salle des communications pour émettre ce message qui parcourra l’univers entier. Harlock lui c’est éclipsé pour se rendre à la salle de l'ordinateur central. Certainement pour discuter avec son ami sur la gestion de cette Armada et ses objectifs premiers. 

Je l'attends sur la passerelle, le Capitaine est parti depuis des heures maintenant, je suis fatiguée et décide de retourner dans ma cabine me reposé un peu, ma blessure au flan se réveille. Sur le chemin, je décide de m’arrêter à la salle de l’ordinateur central pour être sûr qu’Harlock va bien. Il me paraissait très soucieux tout à l’heure dans la navette qui nous ramenait sur l’Arcadia.

Arrivée à l’entrée je bute contre le Capitaine qui lui en ressortait, il profite de la situation pour m’enlace tendrement, heureux de me voir apparemment. Moi aussi je profite de la situation pour me blottir contre lui et respirer ses cheveux.

« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?

« Oui un peu, je voulais vous embrasser avant d'aller dormir. »

« J'en ai fini avec Tochiro je rentre moi aussi. »

Il me fait part de certaines de leurs décisions sur la gestion de sa future flotte. Je m’arrête à la porte de ma cabine, donne un baiser au Capitaine en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. La porte ne s'ouvre pas, j'insiste plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, alors je peste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tessa ? »

« Je veux que cette s'ouvre pour aller me reposer, mais apparemment elle en a décidé autrement, saleté porte. »

Harlock me sourit.

« Ce n'est plus ta cabine. »

« Ho, je dors où maintenant ? »

Harlock me prend la main, faisons ces quelques pas qui me séparaient des appartements d’Harlock.

« Chez toi c'est ici dorénavant si tu es d’accord bien sûr ! » 

Les appartements d'Harlock... chez moi !

Il m’entraine à l’intérieur, me lâche la main et s’assoit dans son fauteuil.

« Tu peux te reposer dans ce lit sans crainte je ne dors jamais dedans. »

« Où dormez-vous alors ? »

« Sur mon fauteuil j'y suis très bien »

« Pourquoi ne dormez- vous pas dans votre lit ? »

« Il appartient à Esméralda et Tochiro, je n'arrive pas à dormir sans ressasser le passé.

Je m'assoie dans le sofa avec quelques grimaces, mon flan me fait souffrir. Harlock décide de me rejoindre. Il m’accueil dans ses bras, je m’appuis contre lui dans le creux de son bras contre son torse. Je soupire, exténuée par cette journée et ce flan douloureux qui me gêne dans mes déplacements. Je m’endors les yeux dans les siens.

Je me réveille dans ce lit après quelques heures de sommeil, face à la porte des appartements du Capitaine. Je me retourne du côté de la verrière pour voir s’il est toujours là. Assit dans son fauteuil il regarde vers les fenêtres pensif et immobile, je l'observe silencieusement. Je le sors de ses tourments en prononçant son nom.

« Harlock ! »

« Tu es réveillée ! tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, assez bien. »

« J'attendais que tu sois éveillée pour me rendre sur la passerelle. Des centaines de vaisseaux nous ont rejoint durant la nuit. Je dois convoquer tous les chefs de ces flottes qui veulent se rallier à nous. Ils doivent savoir ce que j’attends d'eux, ils ne seront peut-être pas d'accord sur ma manière de diriger l’armada. »

Le ton d'Harlock est grave, je comprends qu'il soit à un grand tournant de son existence. Prendre le commandement de cette flotte n'est pas une mince affaire. Le Capitaine me demande de le rejoindre sur le pont inférieur de l'Arcadia quand nous aurons atterri sur Terre.

 

Je décide de le rejoindre plus tôt que prévu, je prends mon poste au côté de Yattaran. Des centaines de vaisseaux de plus sont venus gonflés l’effectif de cette armada en pagaille depuis que je me suis réveillée. Tous en orbite autour de la lune attendant les ordres du corsaire, qui deviendra leur chef dans quelques heures. D’un ton sec le Capitaine me somme d’émettre son ordre.

« Tessa, salle des communications. »

« À vos ordres Capitaine. »

« Rassemblement de tous les chefs de flotte sur terre dans deux heures précisément, coordonnées, longitude 135°Sud, latitude 151°Est.

J’exécute l’ordre de mon Capitaine. Dans les minutes qui suivent des centaines de petits vaisseaux spatiaux se dirigent vers ce point précis de la terre que je leur ai indiqué.

La descente sur la terre se fait en silence, pas un homme de l’équipage ne parle, juste pour les commandes de navigation. Le Capitaine toujours assit sur son trône, coude posé sur l’accoudoir de gauche le poing sur sa joue balafré, me paraît encore plus préoccupé qu’auparavant. Il doit réfléchir aux propos qu’il tiendra à tous ces hommes qui attendent leur Amiral.

L'Arcadia se pose sur le sol de la Terre. Trente minutes plus tard Harlock se lève de son trône et m’ordonne de le suivre. Il s’engage dans les couloirs de son vaisseau. Je marche derrière lui comme à mon habitude, il entre dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Je m’arrête à la porte, peut-être veut-il être seul un moment avec l’âme de l'Arcadia. Le Capitaine m’attrape par le poignet m’attirant jusqu’au pied de l’ordinateur. Il observe son ami du bas vers le haut, cette machine dont on voit à peine le sommet. Je vois des larmes coulées à la chaîne sur sa joue. Puis il m’entoure de ses bras, le visage caché dans mon cou. Ses paroles dans le creux de mon oreille vont me blesser comme jamais. Ce sera la seule et unique dispute de notre histoire.

« Je veux que tu en ailles, que tu quittes l’Arcadia. »

Je le repousse violemment, des larmes surgissent immédiatement à cette annonce.

« Pourquoi ! Non je ne veux pas partir… Et puis, pour quelles raisons d’ailleurs. »

« Je ne supporterai pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit »

« Moi, ce que je ne supporterai pas c’est de vous laisser tout seul ici sur l’Arcadia. »

« Je veux que tu partes, ma décision est prise tu t’en vas. »

« Non ! vous ne pouvez pas me chasser, l’équipage à demander à ce que je reste et j’ai accepté, je suis l’un de vos hommes, donc je reste. »

« Je te chasse pour insubordination, refus d’exécuter mes ordres, j’ai le droit de tout ici, mes hommes te chasseront eux même.

« Que c’est facile de discuter les ordres d’un supérieur quand la cause est juste n’est-ce pas, vous en savez quelque chose. »

« Ça suffit comme cela… Tu pars ! »

« Faites ce que bon vous semble, chassez-moi si vous voulez. Ramener moi sur Orcus, mais je continuerai à me battre pour la liberté. »

« Tais-toi, je ne te ramènerai pas sur Orcus non plus, tu mourras là-bas. »

« Je reviendrai par n’importe quelque moyen de toute manière. J’ai fait une promesse à votre père, je peux plus m’en dégager. »

« Quelle promesse as-tu fais à mon père. »

« Il m’a demandé de veiller sur vous au péril de ma vie, que j’ai accepté sans mal d’ailleurs car mon but est de vous garder près de moi pour toujours. »

« Tu ne partiras pas n’est-ce pas ?

« Non ! »

Harlock s’écroule les genoux à terre à mes pieds. Il m’entoure les jambes les serrant très fort dans ses bras. Je prends les côtés de sa tête dans mes mains puis me recroqueville sur lui.

L’ordinateur central se réveille en grognant, il s’illumine de ses mille lumières pour nous envahir d’une lueur bleue intense. Des sons provenant de ses entrailles jouent une mélodie rapide comme pour nous prévenir de notre stupidité à tous les deux.

« S’il t’arrivait quelle chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, je pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Au diable tout ça ! »

« S’il vous arrivait quelle que chose Harlock, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, je penserai comme vous au diable tout ça ! »

Les choses étaient claires vu de cette façon. Nos âmes n’était plus dissociable à cet instant. L’ordinateur s’apaise pour ne plus émettre ni sons ni lumières. Enlacés l’un contre l’autre, il me fera une dernière confidence.

« Tessa avant que cette lutte contre la Fédération commence sache que je t'aime par-dessus tout. L'homme que tu verras aux commandes de l'Arcadia sera cruel et sans pitié plus encore que jamais. Je vais faire des choses qui seront difficilement supportable. Je vais te faire devenir le même animal que moi. Pardonne-moi à l'avance du mal que je pourrai te faire. Je te promets qu’une seule chose, lorsque la porte de nos appartements se refermera sur nous, tu retrouveras l'homme que je suis vraiment. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes Capitaine, vous cacher l’homme que j’aime au plus profond de vous. Je serai fier de vous ressembler, de me battre à vos côtés pour la liberté, et heureuse de retrouver Harlock dans mes quartiers. »

Après ces instants éprouvants, nous retournons dans nos appartements nous ressourcer un peu, le temps de remettre de l’ordre dans nos esprits.

Le moment est arrivé pour l’Amiral de se présenter ses nouveaux compagnons de combats. Nous nous rendons sur le pont inférieur de l'Arcadia. Esméralda est déjà là, elle nous attend. La porte du pont inférieur s'ouvre lentement, devant des centaines d'hommes debout immobiles nous font face. Harlock s'avance, derrière lui, Esméralda et moi. Tous ces hommes alignés là, attendant l’Amiral c’est impressionnant. Je remarque un homme dans les premiers rangs, un officier d’Orcus.


	12. Amour et Liberté

Harlock prend la parole.

« Je vous salue messieurs. »

Tous les hommes s’inclinent devant leur futur chef. En retrait derrière le Capitaine, j’observe ces pirates, ces soldats et civils venus à l’appel de la Terre. Ils sont très nombreux à vouloir se battre ! Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas pensé à se rassembler plutôt ? Au lieu d’attendre cette l’ultime limite, l’extermination massive des êtres vivants de l’univers par cette Fédération meurtrière. Sans le chancelier notre fin était proche. Tout est possible maintenant avec Harlock à la tête de ces hommes ! je pense que la Fédération va trembler plus que jamais lorsqu’elle se trouvera face à l’Arcadia et tous ces navires derrière lui.

« Comme vous le savez tous, je prends la tête de notre future armada que j'ai nommé ‘’ La Liberté ‘’ son pavillon sera à la droite du Joly Roger. Vos vaisseaux le porteront tous de cette manière au côté de votre emblème, signe de notre réunification. »

Tous les hommes lèvent les yeux vers le ciel, ils se mettent à hurler le nom de l’Armada, applaudissent, gesticulent dans tous les sens et font s’envoler casques, chapeaux, vestes. Harlock s’avance encore pour n’être qu’a quelques pas du premier rang de soldats, je le suis comme son ombre, jetant un coup d’œil rapide sur ce soldat d’Orcus. Harlock se retourne, me foudroie de ce regard dur, froid… qui me transperce le corps entier. Puis lève les yeux et salut. Tous les hommes devant moi imitent Harlock. Je me retourne moi aussi, je ne peux pas retenir les larmes prêtes à ruisseler sur mes joues. Le pavillon de la liberté vient d’être hissé au-dessus du Joly Roger. ‘’ La Liberté ‘’. Une drôle de façon de la représenter, elle ne dépareille pas avec le Joly Roger.

Je ne sais pas comment tous ces hommes interprète ce pavillon, mais pour moi… c’est l’emblème de mon royaume jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je m’approche de cet homme à qui j’ai voué ma vie, mon cœur, mes tripes posant ma main sur son épaule, je donne tout le respect qu’il se doit à notre emblème.

« Harlock ! Elle est magnifique ! »

« Tuer pour vivre, sans pitié ni remords. Protéger ce trésor qui est la liberté pour qu’un jour tous les êtres vivants de l’univers puissent vivre comme ils l’entendent.

Représentée par une faucheuse dont on ne voit que le sourire narquois. Elle vous invite à approcher, vous exposant deux émeraudes, d’une lueur incandescente posés dans le creux de ses mains. Dissimulée derrière elle, dont on ne voit que la moitié de la silhouette, son ombre. Elle attend sournoisement que mal vous en prenne de saisir les bijoux. La faux qu’elle tient levée au-dessus de leurs têtes s’abattra sur vous pour vous ôter la vie.

Après le salut de notre pavillon, Harlock remonte jusqu’à la moitié du pont pour surplomber tous ses hommes et reprend la parole.

« Que les choses soient claires, lorsque je vous demanderai de vous battre sous cette bannière, je veux que vous exécutiez cet ordre sans faillir, de tuer notre ennemi sans aucune pitié, lui n’en a pas pour nous. Il ne sera pas fait de prisonniers. La compassion n’existe pas sous mon commandement. Si cela pose un problème à l'un d'entre vous, il peut partir tout de suite, il n'a pas sa place dans l'Armada de la Liberté. »

Après ces mots aucun homme ne quittera les rangs. Mon regard était de nouveau posé sur cet homme Orcus. Harlock ajouta.

« Nous allons frapper directement la planète d’Ixion, le siège de la Fédération. Sans la coordination de leur base leurs attaques seront moins efficaces. Nous en profiterons pour détruire leurs flottes les unes après les autres. Tous les vaisseaux nous barrant la route seront détruits, peu importe qui ils seront. La bataille sera longue et difficile, nous devrons payer par le sang notre liberté. »

Un silence mortel sans suivi, le regard droit devant, la tête haute, l’Amiral scrute ses soldats. Tori-San vient troublé ce silence en poussant l’un de ses cris vous perçant les oreilles en venant se percher sur mon épaule.

« Très bien, vu que tout le monde est d’accord apparemment, retournez dans vos vaisseaux et attendez mes ordres. »

Harlock salue les Capitaines, ils font de même et se dispersent.

Je cris un prénom que je n’ai pas prononcé depuis des années.

« GABRIEL ! »

Le soldat d’Orcus se retourne, mon cœur s’emballe, j’avance vers lui.

« Gabriel...c'est toi ?

J’enlève ma capuche en m'approchant de lui. Il me dévisage, mais ne semble pas me reconnaître. Ses yeux aussi verts que les miens et ses cheveux d’un bleu foncé rare chez les Orcusiens, mes disent que je ne me trompe pas sur l’identité de cet homme. Ma main se pose sur sa joue, puis tendrement mon pouce effleure la cicatrice de sa lèvre supérieure, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Maintenant je suis sûr de qui il s’agit.

« GABRIEL ! »

« TESSA c'est bien toi ? » 

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! »

 

Je me jette dans les bras…de mon frère… ! Gabriel me serre fort contre lui. Je n’arrête pas de pleurer à cause de toutes ces années d’incertitude à son sujet, les nerfs me lâchent.

« Tessa tout va bien, que t’arrive-t-il ? »

Harlock est revenu sur ses pas avec Esméralda pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Je reste agrippée à mon frère par le revers de sa cape tout en prenant le poignet d’Harlock. Je les dévisage l’un après l’autre ne sachant plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, du moins je réalise que je tiens les deux hommes de ma vie entre mes mains. Quel bonheur, mes espoirs deviennent réalité.

« Amiral, Esméralda, je vous présente Gabriel mon grand frère. »

Ils se saluent mutuellement.

« Amiral puis-je inviter mon frère quelques heures sur l’Arcadia, S’il vous plait ? »

« Quand tu arrêteras de m’appeler Amiral, je pense pouvoir accorder ta requête. »

« Harlock ! »

« Accorder, ma tendre Tessa. »

Harlock file devant avec Esméralda. Mon frère me regarde avec des yeux tous ahuris.

« Tu es… ! Ho, tu es la … ! »

« Je suis quoi ! hein !

« Je n’en reviens pas tu es la… ! Je n’arrive même pas à le dire… de l’Amiral ? »

« Je suis son ombre qui tue si tu veux tout savoir et… ! Han, moi non plus j’ai du mal à le dire, tellement notre histoire est inimaginable…Je vie sur l’Arcadia depuis quelques mois déjà et je partage ma vie avec Harlock. »

 

Je lui explique brièvement mon aventure en marchant dans les couloirs de l’Arcadia. Harlock et sa sœur partis en avant, nous attendent. Le Capitaine enfin, l’Amiral nous propose de nous réunir au réfectoire. Nous nous installons tous les quatre à une table. Le cuisto nous amènera de quoi nous rafraîchir et quelques bonnes petites choses à grignoter. Gabriel nous expliquera qu'il aura eu l’opportunité d'intégrer la milice spatiale d'Orcus après sa formation de soldat, puis de devenir capitaine. Se battre pour la liberté était devenue sa priorité. Il voulait reprendre notre planète à Ixion. Son espoir anéanti il revint me chercher chez nos grands-parents, mais il était trop tard, j’avais fugué depuis des années déjà. Un de ses officier lui parla de l'armada du Chancelier de la terre et décida de la rejoindre. 

 

Je remarquai qu’Esméralda n’arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise les yeux tous pétillants en regardant mon frère avec un sourire de coin là, hou !!! Je n’y crois pas elle faisait les yeux doux à Gabriel. Je regardais Harlock avec des yeux pleins d’étonnement essayant de lui faire comprendre l’intérêt de sa sœur pour Gabriel. Mais lui aussi me retournait ce regard sur mon frère avec quelques clins d’œil. Après quelques heures passées à discuter de nos vies respectives, Gabriel décide de retourner sur son vaisseau. Harlock lui proposa de revenir me voir quand il le voudrait. Je demande à Gabriel de revenir rapidement, que je ne veux plus être séparée de lui, qu’il reste bien derrière l’Arcadia que je puisse toujours avoir l’œil sur lui. Il me le jura en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Je regarde mon frère s’éloigné de moi avec quelques larmes, de joie cette foi. Puis Esméralda nous salut à la va vite, attrape le bras de Gabriel lui demandant de la reconduire sur le Queen avant qu’il ne retourne sur son navire. Il accepta sa demande l'air enchanté. Harlock et moi retournons dans nos appartements, je m'installe sur le sofa faisant part de mes émotions à Harlock. 

« Quelle journée pour nous deux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis heureux pour toi et ton frère, c'était presque improbable ses retrouvailles ! »

« Oui je le pense aussi, mais ce qui me paraît probable en l’occurrence c'est que votre sœur à des vues sur Gabriel. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Très… intéresser. »

« Tessa sers nous une coupe de vin s’il te plait ! »

Je me relève pour nous servir deux verres de vin, reviens vers Harlock assis sur le sofa. Je m’appuie contre le rebord de la table face à lui, je lui tends l’une de deux coupes. Ses grands yeux bruns bordés d’or me fixent, je le regarde tout pareil. Il caresse le rebord de sa coupe entre ses lèvres. Je lui souris en réponse à ce regard qui n’a nul besoin de mots. Il se lève, s’approche de moi sans me quitter des yeux. J’ai le souffle coupé, en suspens, à l’idée de ses intentions… succomber à la tentation du désire suprême. Celui qui s’initie dans le moindre recoin de votre corps. Mon pirate m’assied sur la table, desserre mes genoux vers avec sa hanche, infiltre sa taille à l’intérieur de mon entre jambe. Il saisit mes poignets en les ramenant derrière mon dos ce qui me fait basculer légèrement vers l’arrière. Tout en me tenant ainsi, Harlock se penche sur moi me couvrant de baisers dans le cou. Je frémis par le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et humides qui remontent jusqu’à mon oreille. 

« Je n'aime que toi Tessa, j'ai soif de ta beauté, j'ai faim de toi. »   
(Citation Oscar Wilde)

« Je n’ai désiré que toi Harlock… C’est toi que j’attends depuis toujours. »

Ces quelques mots vont déclencher des vents de sensualité, un ouragan de passion, nous entraînant vers des lieux méconnus de notre âme. Ses mains qui emprisonnaient mes poignets effleurent mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules, mon cou. Il enfouie ses mains dans mes cheveux derrière la nuque qui me guide jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sa joue glisse sur la mienne, son souffle me caresse le visage. Son regard est glacial mais embrasse le coin de mes lèvres avec sensualité. Puis la rencontre de nos bouches déclenche une vague de frissons, allant et revenant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, c’est un délice. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure l’enveloppant des siennes, puis entrouvre ma bouche en me gouttant timidement. Je vais à sa rencontre l’invitant à entrer avec une danse tourbillonnante. Il explore le moindre recoin de ma bouche, mon palais, l’intérieur de mes joues, la ligne de mes dents, j’expire de plaisir. Ses mains s’emparent de mes épaules passants les doigts sous les bretelles de ma robe. Son souffle est de plus en plus fort et saccadé. Les yeux mis clos il met fin à notre baiser le plus intime jusqu'à présent. Nos regards se trouvent, je plonge dans cet océan de braise prêt à prendre feu. Il me donne un sourire de la blancheur de l’ivoire que je n’ai jamais reçu jusqu'à présent. Mes bretelles sont prêtes à chuter de mes épaules. Noyée dans les abysses profondes de ce regard je ferme les yeux. Je suis perdu, je ne peux plus remonter à la surface. Le fin tissu de soie qui me couvrait tombe sur mes hanches. Ma conscience a libéré mon âme qui s’abandonne aux caresses sensuelles de mon corsaire. Mon visage est prisonnier de ses mains, mes lèvres sont criblées de ses baisers sensuels à mourir de désir. Dans mes veines un torrent de lave en fusion se déverse jusqu’au plus profond de mon être. Je sais ce qu'il désire et je vais le lui donner. Je le veux tout entier, je veux qu’il me donne tout son désire. Ma concupiscence pour lui à cette instant est extrême. Je dessers la boucle de son double ceinturon posé sur ses hanches qui tombe à terre. Surprit par mon initiative il se redresse cessant son emprise sur moi. Je déboutonne sa veste et son pull que je retire ensemble lui bloquant les coudes contre ses flans. Je glisse mes lèvres sur ce torse au courbes parfaites qui s’offre à moi, il gémit. Je le libère, ses mains plongent dans mes cheveux et me retiennent contre lui, notre désir grandir. Mes mains posées sur ses hanches remontent ses flans que j’effleure du bout des doigts jusqu'à la jonction de ses clavicules, sur leur chemin je perçois des frissons d’une grande intensité. Il me soulève, je serre les genoux autour de sa taille, j’entoure son cou de mes bras. J’enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux que je respire, je m’enivre de ce parfum qui m’étourdit jusqu'à ce lit, où il n’aime pas dormir. Il m’étend sur les draps de satin, les pointes de ses cheveux me caresse le visage, ses lèvres, suspendues aux miennes. Il attend que je l’invite avec des yeux, mon dieu… avec des yeux qui me dévorent de désir. Je lui prends un baiser l'attirant contre moi. Il expire profondément, le visage blottis dans mon cou, lorsque son torse se pose sur ma poitrine, mon souffle se coupe un brève instant sous le poids de ce corps que je convoite secrètement depuis des mois. Je m’abandonne au plaisir ultime dans les bras de mon pirate. Mes yeux se ferment à la fusion de nos deux âmes liées par cette envie brûlante de l’autre. Ce qui suivra, restera dans l'intimité de nos appartements. Tout ce que je peux vous dévoiler, c'est que de nombreuses nuits comme celle-ci suivront.

Ne cédez pas trop vite à la tentation, laissez votre âme se languir, pour apprécier tout entier, votre désir le plus profond.

L’Amiral m’appris toutes ses ruses et stratégies du combat spatial. Il me confiera les commandes de l’Arcadia parfois pour mon plus grand bonheur menant des batailles inoubliables avec l’aide de son ami. L’Amiral se montrera sans pitié en tuant de sang-froid notre ennemi. Il me montrera à être aussi cruel que lui en m’obligeant à tuer les alliés de la Fédération. Des Terriens, des êtres vivants dont je ne supposais même pas l’existante, mes semblables. Allier avec Ixion de grès ou de force, nous devions les tuer pour notre liberté.

Harlock guidera l'Armada de la Liberté à la victoire après plusieurs mois de combats sanglants. La Fédération sera exterminée, mais beaucoup de nos amis perdrons la vie dans ces combats violents.

Comme promis, entre les murs de nos appartements nous écrirons une toute autre histoire, Notre Amour.

L’Âme de l’Arcadia avait créé une communication partielle avec l’Ombre De La Mort depuis qu’Harlock était devenu un corsaire de l’espace. Son père qui l’avait saisi et caché découvrira qu’il est en lien avec l’Arcadia. Le Chancelier avait vent de certains échos de couloirs de l’Arcadia, que Tochiro voulais bien lui laisser entendre. 

Harlock appréciant énormément Gabriel, il lui confiera 'l’Ombre de la Mort', devenant par la même occasion son deuxième bras droit avec Esméralda. 

Harlock ne fera plus un combat sans l’ombre de la mort derrière lui. Notre idylle perdure encore aujourd'hui. Cette passion l'un pour l'autre fera de nous le couple le plus redouté de l'univers avec Esméralda et Gabriel qui vivent une passion égale à la nôtre.

L'Armada de la Liberté sera étrangement surnommée par tous les êtres vivants de l'univers ‘ The shadows of the dead ‘

Gare à celui qui voudrait ramener une Fédération d'Ixion à la vie, ‘ The shadows of the dead ‘ parcourent l'univers et veillent. Elles n'hésiteront pas à se battre encore pour la liberté et l’amour.

FIN.


End file.
